Sweet Dreams
by stardrifter 8
Summary: In the future, the old KND members thought they were through with KND... But are they? Finished. -__-;;
1. Chapter One

Hello! Okay, I hope you like this one, I've been thinking about it for a while. r/r! Please!  
  
Oh, I don't own Codename Kids Next Door yadda yadda yadda. Okay, on with the story…..  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
The 25 year old blond flopped down on his couch. He sighed and thought about   
  
his life. It had been many years since he had left the Kids Next Door. He could never   
  
forget the day the five of them had been decommissioned. Nevertheless, they had   
  
remained friends until the day they graduated from high school. It had taken some getting   
  
used to, calling one another by their real names. Occasionally, they would call one   
  
another by their Kids Next Door "Numbuhs".   
  
He glanced at the picture of them at ten years old on the desk next to him. He smiled and   
  
Remembered those good old days. After high school, he had gone on to collage. He had   
  
givin up his dream of becoming a professional wrestler and he had chosen to become a   
  
judge. After all, he liked bossing people around, even if it wasn't physical.   
  
Glancing at his watch, he cursed and ran out of the door, grabbing his keys on the way.  
  
He entered the mall, glancing around for the special person he was going to meet.   
  
He pushed by the shoppers and saw the food court. Finally managing to get to it, he   
  
Looked to the spot where the person was. Only, there was no one there.   
  
"Where did she go off to this time?"   
  
After double checking she wasn't around, he headed off to The Gap, her favorite store.   
  
Focusing on the top of the stairs, he didn't notice that someone was standing at the   
  
bottom. Crash.   
  
"Whoa, Gawd, hold on for a sec…" said the man into his cell phone. "Sorry there, sir I-"   
  
Wallabee's eyes opened wide. "NIGEL?" The bald man in front of him dropped his cell  
  
phone.   
  
"Wally? Is that you?" he said, brushing off his suit, not taking his eyes off him.   
  
"It's me! Wow! Just look at you!" the blond said, picking up his cell phone for him.  
  
"I haven't seen you since graduation day in high school!" Nigel said, leading him up the   
  
stairs.  
  
"Would you like some coffee? It's on me."  
  
Wallabee glanced at his watch and looked around. 'Where is she?' He wondered.   
  
Suddenly his phone rang. "'Scuse me a moment nige'," he said, picking it up.   
  
" 'ello? What?! Now? But… what? Well… okay… I'll be over in a minute." He hung up and looked at his long lost friend,   
  
with a bit of panic on his face.  
  
"…What's wrong?" the old Numbuh one asked.  
  
" I- I have to go…" With that, the blond dashed off.  
  
Nigel stood up quickly and tried to follow, but a hoard of girls were rushing toward a new   
  
Rainbow Monkey release, making it impossible to follow. He sighed, and his friend   
  
vanished out of his life, but not out of his mind, again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay! That's it! I have plans for this story, so I hope it's not too short. School's out now, so I'll update frequently! ( Or at least I'll try ^-^) Anyway, Please R/R! 


	2. Chapter Two

Okay, I'm back, again. Yay.   
  
4: No, not "yay".   
  
Yes! Yes i say! Ahem. Now, where was i?  
  
3: Oooh! The part where 4 ran off!  
  
Ah yes. Now, remember folks, this is MY story. Not yours. This is the way i want it to happen.   
  
Haha. Anyway, yeah, i don't really like this chappy much either but i have plans ahead. Oh!   
  
i also changed the name of the story cause it was too long. Now, on with the story.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Wallabee opened the door quickly and gasped for air. He had been running up three flights since the elevator was broken. He then spotted his wife.  
  
"Kuki!"   
  
He ran over and gave her the best hug managable with four wiggling bundels in her arms.   
  
"Hi Wally. You're a Daddy now!" She said proudly, showing the four newborns to him.  
  
Wallabee beamed with pride. So did Kuki.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked, worried.  
  
" I'm fine, i'm fine," She said holding two in her arms. " Look. Two boys and two girls! These two look like you!"  
  
The boy and girl in her arms were cuddled up asleep in her arms each with a patch of blond hair crowning thier heads.   
  
The other two had thier mother's hair. "They have your grip too," She laughed as one squeesed her finger.  
  
"They are so tiny..." Wallabee said, not taking his eyes off the two in his arms. "Have you named them yet?"  
  
She shook her head. " I was waiting for you, of course."  
  
"Well then! Let's start! You have any in mind?"  
  
She shook her head. " None at the moment. "  
  
Wallabee looked over at his blond son.   
  
"This tyke has my grandpa's nose and chin. I think it would be appropriate to name him Jake, my grandpa's name."  
  
Kuki smiled. " You like that, Jake? " She said, stroking his tiny face with her finger.  
  
"We've got three left!" Wallabee said. Suddenly he had a thought and smirked.   
  
"You don't want to name one Bradley, do you? Or maybe Mr. Snugglemuffins, perhaps?"  
  
"I wasn't planning on it, unless you were," She retorted.   
  
"Allright, Allright," He laughed, " Let's get serious. These little tykes need a name!"  
  
Kuki thought for a moment and looked at the girl in Wally's arms.   
  
" You know, i was looking through the baby names book the other day, and i came across the name Amy. I like the sound of it. Doesn't she look like an Amy?"  
  
Wallabee looked closely. "I guess you are right. She does. How should we spell it? A-M-Y?"  
  
"That's so plain! How about... A-Y-M-I-E?"  
  
"Aymie. I like that. Well," he said, scratching his head," Two down, two to go."  
  
His wife sighed. " Yep. I can think of girl's names better than i can boy's. "  
  
"Then how 'bout namin the little blondie there in your arms?"  
  
Kuki chuckled. " Allright. I was thinking of a formal name. Elizabeth?"  
  
"Too formal," he said, his wife agreeing. "Allthough, we could shorten it and make it Beth."  
  
" You're gettin the hang of this naming thing too!" she laughed. " Hello, my little Bethie."  
  
After much debate, they settled with Jake, Aymie, Bethie and Will.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wallabee thought back on this. It all happened ten years ago. He thought back   
  
to what happened after. It was probably the worst desicion of his life.  
  
The kids were now 5 monthes old, and it had been a rainy night. Kuki and him had been in   
  
another verbal fight. That one had been his last. He had just been fed up with their  
  
fighting every night about random things. He just started packing. He put it in his trunk,  
  
and told Kuki to say goodbye to her sons. They agreed, ( more like shouted at one another) that Kuki would keep the girls and Wallabee would keep the boys.   
  
He had thought about this night every night since he had left. He hadn't talked to her   
  
since. More like he couldn't. He had moved to Australia. Two weeks later, he went back to apoligise. She had moved out of the house and dissapeared. He had lost contact of her  
  
forever.  
  
Suddenly something pounced where he was lying on the couch.   
  
"Whoa, what is it?" He said, looking into the face of ten-year-old Will.  
  
"Come'on dad! Time to go!"  
  
" Go where?"  
  
"Dad!!"  
  
He sighed. He had done it again. Drifting off to memories of the past.  
  
"Sorry sorry. I'm up," He said, rolling off the couch. Another day. He had often wondered   
  
what his daughters would look like if he could see them now. "Girl versions of their brothers," Kuki had once said.   
  
Jake was much like his father, short and allways acting tough. Jake on the other hand   
  
was quiet like his mother. He liked collecting toy cars as his mother had liked collecting   
  
stuffed animals.   
  
More like thier parents, they were in the local KND. Wallabee knew this, and he didn't try   
  
to pry into thier lives. He remembered what it was like to be ten years old. He didn't   
  
tell his parents anything about his life as a KND member. He never even told them his   
  
"Numbuh". He often wondered what his sons were referred to as.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Okay! There's chappy two! I kinda extended it into chapter three... but oh well. I need to  
  
start writing longer chapters anyway. Please r/r. More exicting things and 3/4 to come! ^__^ 


	3. Sweet Memories

Chappy Three is here!   
  
4: Whoopdiedoo.  
  
3: I know! Yay!  
  
Anyway... Thank you for your reviews, i love readin them! On with the story.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
It was at that very same moment that Kuki was thinking about him. Her thoughts were also  
  
broken by an impatiant knock at the door.   
  
" Mom! You promised us a story!" It said in Japanese.  
  
" Be there in a minute, Bethie," Kuki replied in English. " And speak in English! You know  
  
you are going to be an exchange student going to America next month! You need as much   
  
practice as you can."  
  
There came a sigh from the doorway. " Okay..."  
  
Kuki rolled her eyes and went to the girls bedroom. There were her two girls, Bethie and   
  
Aymie, waiting.   
  
"What story do you want to hear tonight?" she asked them.  
  
"Tell us about Dad. You never talk about him anymore," came the reply from Aymie.  
  
"Girls, i've told you it a million times! He's gone now," She sighed, her heart longing for   
  
him at that very moment.  
  
" Well then, tell us about when you were young."   
  
Kuki smiled. It was easier to talk about when they were young and in the kids next door.   
  
she had never told them about the KND, she had allways referred it as thier "little club".  
  
"Allright," she said, " Let's go to my room then. "   
  
So they went and the girls cuddled around thier mother on her large bed.   
  
"Now. When your father and i were young... oh, there are so many stories! What do you want   
  
to hear about?"  
  
" um... when you guys met!" said Bethie, her eager eyes hungry for a story.  
  
" Hmm... well then, that was when i was nine," she began, " And i had just joined the club  
  
that i had told you about. The members were my friends Nigel and Hoagie."  
  
The girls laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Kuki inquired.  
  
" Those names! They sound wierd," piped in Aymie.  
  
" Well, those were thier names. Anyway, i had just joined. We had this treehouse and we did  
  
lots of things. Well, we were looking for new members. I had the job of recruiting the new   
  
members. Oh, i was so shy. I didn't know much english, i had lived in Japan untill i was   
  
eight."  
  
"Is that why you taught us English when we were little?" Asked Bethie.  
  
"Yes. You were born in America and you are going back as exchange students, so you won't   
  
have to be so shy like i was."  
  
"Get on with the story mom!" Whined Aymie.  
  
"Allright, allright. I was scouting around at school when i saw your father yelling at some  
  
bullies. I thought, 'wow, we could use someone like him in our club!'"  
  
The girls were staring at her, eager.  
  
" So, I gathered up my best courage and went over and asked him."  
  
"What did he do?" The girls said together.  
  
Kuki laughed. " He just looked at me and walked away."  
  
The girls gasped. " He did?"  
  
"Yes! But i went after him and persuaded him to just take a look at the treehouse. So, he   
  
did and after much persuasion, he finally joined. He learned to like us," Kuki said, smiling.  
  
"What was he like?" Aymie asked quietly.  
  
" He was short, " she lauged, " like our Bethie here. "  
  
Bethie just glared at her mother.  
  
" That's where you got your blondness from. Actually, i have a picture of us when we were eleven. "  
  
The girls perked up. They had never seen a picture of thier father when he was young.  
  
Kuki got up and opened a drawer, sifted through some papers, and took out a paper.   
  
" Here," she said, handing it to the girls.   
  
They grabbed it and stared at it for a few moments before giggling.  
  
"What were you guys doing?" Laughed Bethie.  
  
" Oh, that..." Her mother blushed.   
  
The picture was of them in the kitchen when they were trying to make a cake for five's birthday. They ended up having a food fight and the picture was taken of them cleaning up the mess, chocolate everywhere.  
  
" Nigel got so mad at us for messing up the kitchen. I think your father and I became better  
  
friends after spending hours in the kitchen cleaning up."  
  
"Aww... that's so sweet mom!" said Aymie, eyes still on the picture.  
  
" Allright now," thier mother said, " time for bed."  
  
The girls moaned and skurried off. Kuki took the picture, looking at it for a long time. As   
  
a tear drop fell, she tore her eyes away.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Awww, how touching. Wow, another chapter the next day! A record!   
  
4: At least this chapta isn't THAT mushy.  
  
*rolls eyes* Please r/r! 


	4. Chapter Four

On to chapter Four! bwahahaha.I tried to upload this on my birthday, but ff.net wouldn't work.   
  
Please R/R.   
  
------------------------------------  
  
Jake and Will Beatles, also known as Numbuh 744 and Numbuh 743, walked into their treehouse.  
  
Thier team-mate, Roberta, or Numbuh 741 greeted them. 742 and 745 were allready there.   
  
"G-day to ya. Now, for today we need to get this place in ship shape," she began, " It was announced  
  
today that we were to be tha location of the annual KND meeting. We need to clear this room out and set  
  
up chairs."  
  
742 interrupted. "Why don't they just meet at KND HQ?"  
  
"KND HQ wants to see other knd command centers such as ours. Like the olympics, it moves around."   
  
Her team nodded.   
  
" Who will be coming?" asked Will.  
  
" One team from all the countries that have KND. For example, the US, The UK, Canada, Mexico,   
  
China, Japan... the list goes on and on."  
  
"Whoa, that's a lotta teams," exclaimed 745.  
  
" Sure is," 741 replied. "That's why we need to get moving. They will start arriving Saturday mornin."   
  
With that she stepped down from the podium and started clearing the room. Her fellow operatives  
  
followed suit.  
  
-------------------  
  
Far away, someone was watching them. They found out about the annual meeting. The found out the  
  
countries. They gathered all information and presented it to their leader.   
  
" Very good," he said. " Soon the time will come."  
  
He turned back and went into his office to work on his secret project he would allow no one to see.  
  
-------------------  
  
Kuki was silent as she washed the dishes. She sighed and turned to face the door as she heard it creak   
  
open.   
  
"Where have you girls been?" She stammered furiously. " It's way past your bedtime! I was so worried!"  
  
" Sorry Mom..." The girls said quietly.  
  
Thier mother ran her fingers through her hair, a habit that she did when she was frusterated.  
  
"Just go to bed."  
  
The girls went off silently and crept into bed.   
  
" Mom never did this before," Aymie whispered.  
  
" I know," Bethie replied. "She allways just let it slip."  
  
Aymie thought for moment. " Wait, wasn't today the anniversary?"  
  
"Anniversary?"  
  
"You know, when Dad died in the car crash."  
  
"Oh, yeah i think it is..."  
  
Kuki listened from thier doorway. She hated lying to them. It was a story she made up, but   
  
she had found long ago that she would   
  
never find him again. She didn't want to get the girls hopes up by just telling them they  
  
had split up. She had tried desperatly to find him once she had cooled down from thier fight, but he had dissapeared from her life.   
  
She went into her bedroom and flipped on the radio. " Crazy English Summer" by Faithless was just beginning.  
  
"Fields of fire that passed the train  
  
The sky is victorious but here comes the rain  
  
Friday is taking me home again,  
  
And I've nothing but you on my mind.  
  
Grass is greener without the pain,  
  
I think that I'm changing but I'm just the same  
  
My sun is a ascending again  
  
And I've nothing but you on my mind"  
  
Kuki definatly had him on her mind.  
  
"Sometimes I feel like I'm glad to be free,  
  
Sometimes I still want your arms around me  
  
Sometimes I'm glad to have left you behind,  
  
The Crazy English Summer has put you back on my mind.  
  
Life's a riot a lover a friend,  
  
Pity the day that it has to end  
  
Friday come speed me home again,  
  
I've nothing but you on my Mind."  
  
She regretted thier fight everyday. She watched her girls grow without a father.Summer was here, With the anniversary  
  
of thier fight tonight, it flooded her memory. And yet she was glad to be on her own again. To start over.  
  
"Sometimes I feel like i'm fine on my own,  
  
Fifty Thousand miles from home.  
  
Sometimes I'm weak and the past is my guide,  
  
Summer returns and puts you back on my mind"  
  
--------------------------  
  
Wow! End of chappy four. I never really intended to put in a song, but i heard this song and i thought it  
  
was appropriate. ^___^ Don't ya think it goes well? Anyway, thanks so much for those who reviewed. And...  
  
you want a 1/5 huh? Well, i'm not sure it will go in this story, but you never know. Oh yeah! Bad guy is   
  
intoduced. Dun dun dun. R/R please! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5! ( Stop complaining of short chapters!) Anywhoo... Chapter 5... what to do in chappy 5... Should  
  
i just get on with the plot of the story or go on with this... whatever i'm doin. Sadness stuff. Oh! i  
  
know... hehehe.  
  
4: how bout not puttin in 3/4?  
  
I'M THE AUTHOR! I CAN DO WHAT I WANT!  
  
4: *mumbles*  
  
ANYWAY, on with the fic.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hello, welcome on board!... Good morning madam!... Hello sir! Need help with that?" Hoagie smiled. Another  
  
flight. Today's flight was to Denver. Nothing new for him, he had flown all over the world. Usually he did   
  
commercial flights, but he sometimes he would be in air shows. (A/N i know nothing of planes,don't sue me)  
  
He turned to talk to a passenger, when he heard a familiar voice.   
  
"Hey! Could someone help me with this junk?"  
  
He turned around and saw... His long lost friend, Abby Lincon.  
  
" Abby!" He exclaimed.  
  
She lowered her glasses and looked up at him. "Hoagie, that you?"  
  
"It's me allright!" He said, getting over excited.  
  
"Breathe, man, breathe," she said, slapping him on the back. " Just because i havn't seen you in a while   
  
doesn't mean i don't remember you forget to breathe when excited," she chuckled.  
  
Hoagie laughed. "True, true. Here, let me help you with that." He hoisted her luggage down the aisle and   
  
pushed it into a compartment above her seat. " Gee, what do you have in there?"   
  
"Cd's, mostly. I'm a professional DJ," She said, smiling.   
  
A flight attendant tapped him on the shoulder. "Captain? It's time to take off."  
  
"What? Oh, right, right.." he said, waving her off. " Talk to you after the flight?"  
  
" Fly saftely, cap'in," She said, winking.  
  
He chuckled and walked off to the cabin.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
The flight landed safely in DIA, and Hoagie waited patienly for everyone to leave the plane. Abby was the last  
  
to get off.   
  
"I'm hungry, want to get some Mc.Donalds? " she said, smiling.  
  
"Sure, flights allways make me hungry."  
  
"Everything makes you hungry!" She said, poking him in the stomach and stepping off the plane.   
  
Hoagie followed her to the smell of burgers.   
  
"So, fhat haf you been up fo?" He asked, his mouth stuffed with fries.   
  
" Well, I've been going around the country, being a guest Dj at clubs and private parties, so on."  
  
" That's great!... Hey, have you heard anthin from the gang?"  
  
'The gang' Was of course, thier KND team.   
  
She thought for a moment. "Only Nigel. He told me and interesting story a while ago... would you like to  
  
hear it?"  
  
"Sure," He replied, " After i get another burger!" He waddled off and returned with more food.  
  
"So as i was saying..."  
  
" Wait, tell me about Nigel."  
  
" Oh, Nigel... well he's now a CEO of some big company... i forget the name of it."  
  
Hoagie chuckled. " How did i know he would grow up to boss people around?"  
  
Abby laughed. " Anyway... He ran in to Wally at the local mall."  
  
"Really now? How's the old guy doin?"  
  
"Well, this was ten years ago. He ran into him, and he got a phone call and suddenly ran off."  
  
"Strange. Did he ever hear from him again?"  
  
"No. We havn't seen Kuki either."  
  
" Actually, I have. She was on a flight to Japan, saw her for a moment. She looked quite tearfull."  
  
" Japan, huh? Must have been visting her parents."  
  
" I guess," He said, licking his fingers. He quickly glanced at his watch. "Whoops. Time for my next flight.  
  
I better be off."  
  
" Wait, here," She said, rummaging in her purse. " I'd like to talk to you, catch up on old times. Here's my   
  
number..." she scribbled it down and handed it to him. " Call me sometime, okay?"  
  
He smiled, tipped his hat and waddled off to the flight.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
PLEASE, THIS IS NOT A 2/5!! THEY ARE JUST FRIENDS TALKING. OI. ANywhoo... yes, another short chapter.   
  
Also, I do not own the song in chappy 4, or Mc. Donalds. ( Allthough i wish i did, i'd be filthy rich.)   
  
Please R/R and don't bug me with 1/5. I shall put it in if i feel like it. I know this chapter is short, but  
  
i update often, don't i? -___-;; Untill next time, Adios. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six. Wow. You guys are scaring me with your reviews... *hides*  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Wednesday.  
  
" Hey Aymie," called Bethie.  
  
"Yeah?" She replied, peeking out of thier bathroom door.  
  
"The annual KND meeting is this Saturday, right?"  
  
"Yeah, in Australia."  
  
"I thought mom was going to take us out shopping, just a day for us girls."  
  
Aymie stopped brushing her hair and walked over and set herself neatly on the bed beside her   
  
sister. "Well, can't we just tell her we have plans?"  
  
"You know how depressed she's been lately. We really shouldn't let her down."  
  
"Yeah, true. I've allways wanted wanted to go though."  
  
"So have I, but there is allways next year, right?"  
  
------------------------------  
  
Thursday Morning.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
He walked out of his office and nodded to them. They couldn't see much of his old, shadowy face.   
  
"It's ready. Upload it to the sattelite now," He said, handing them a cd.  
  
"Yes sir!" They took it and ran off. Meanwhile the man smiled and walked back into his office.   
  
"Come Saturday morning... watch out Kids Next Door!"  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Thursday Afternoon.  
  
"I think we're ready!" Announced Numbuh 741, The leader. She glanced around the very large room with small tables  
  
scattered around it. 4 seats were around each, with pens and paper at each seat. At the front of the room on an  
  
elevated stage, there was a large circluar table with all the seats on one side. This was for the leaders of each   
  
group.   
  
Will, or Numbuh 743, placed the last little flag in front of the seat the leader from the country on the   
  
flag would sit. This one being Brazil.   
  
Jake, or 744, stepped back to admire the scene, and a thought struck him.  
  
"Hey 741, How are we all going to communicate with each other? Not everyone speaks english."  
  
741 popped her head out of a box she was rummaging through. "Glad ya asked!"  
  
She held up a small device that looked like a headset, microphone included. "You just set it to the language  
  
you wish to hear it in, your native language. This gizmo turns what someone is sayin in a diffrent language   
  
into the language you understand."  
  
"Awsome," 745 said, walking up.  
  
"Oh good! You can help me pass them out!" said 741, dropping a box in his arms.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Friday night.  
  
"Are you ready for the big day tomorrow, girls?" Kuki asked them from the couch.  
  
"I am!" Bethie replied, running in from the kitchen.  
  
"So am i!" said Aymie, following her sister.   
  
Kuki chuckled. "Good. Well," she added, glancing at her watch," You better get some rest."  
  
The girls moaned and wandered off to thier bedroom.  
  
A few hours later, Kuki looked up from her book and yawned. She wandered off to her bedroom,  
  
got dressed, brushed her teeth, and curled up into bed.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
2:00 Am, Saturday.  
  
Kuki awoke,thinking she had heard a noise.   
  
She listened for a few more moments, and realized she was thirsty. She threw her feet off the side of   
  
the bed, and got up. Only she didn't get up, she went down.   
  
She started to panic. Her room had either grown about a foot, or she had shrunk. Whatever it was, it   
  
wasn't right. She ran into her bathroom to see herself, but the mirror was too high for her too see in.  
  
Climing on the toilet onto the sink countertop, she looked into the mirror.  
  
Her ten-year-old self stared back.  
  
She screamed and stumbled backward only to fall on the floor with a thump.  
  
"Mom?" Called a voice from down the hall.   
  
"You okay?" Another voice said sleepily.  
  
"Yes! I'm fine! Go back to sleep!" She lied back. The voice that came out sounded like a memory.   
  
"It's only a dream..." She told herself over and over.   
  
Gathering the courage, she closed her eyes and gave herself a pinch.   
  
She opened her eyes. She was still in the bathroom, on the floor, as her ten-year-old self.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
3:00 am, Saturday.  
  
Abby opened her eyes to the sound of her cell phone ringing beside her.   
  
"Hullo?"   
  
"Abby! It's me! Hoagie!"  
  
Abby raised her eyebrow. "Hoagie, are you okay? Your voice sounds funny."  
  
In fact, she realised, her own voice sounded funny.   
  
"Look in the mirror..." he panted.   
  
She crawled out of bed, her room seeming larger.   
  
"Hoagie, what is this? What's wron-" she stopped, seeing herself as a ten year old in the mirror.  
  
"What the hell?" She whispered.  
  
"My point exactly," Hoagie answered.   
  
"What happened? Do you know?"  
  
"My sister lives with me, and she's still an adult," he answered, nervous.  
  
"Should i call Nigel?"  
  
"Hey wait, i could 3-way call him so we could all talk."  
  
"Go ahead..."  
  
A minute later, Nigel's young voice answered the phone.  
  
"Hello? Who is it? This isn't funny!"  
  
"Nigel! It's us! Abby and Hoagie," the 10-year-old Abby said quietly.  
  
"Abby? Hoagie? I woke up and-"  
  
" We know... We're ten years old, you too?" Hoagie said, starting to get the hang of it,  
  
"Yeah... We need to meet at the treehouse to try and figure this out."  
  
"I agree on that, but what about Kuki and Wally?" Abby said, still panicking.  
  
"We could get Kuki... i think," Hoagie said slowly.  
  
"How?" Nigel and Abby chourused.  
  
" The airline company that I work for has the phone number of everyone we've ever flown.She's flown with us before,   
  
and i could access her account. But if I wereto get caught, i would lose my job ..."  
  
"Hoagie! You're ten years old at the moment!" Nigel yelled.  
  
"Oh yeah. But still, it's risky."  
  
"Can you access it from your computer?" Abby asked, her voice calm, allthough inside the was panicking.  
  
"Yes, hold on..." Clicking of the key board was heard, and a minute later Hoagie spoke again.  
  
" Allright, my phone can do up to a 5-way call, stragely..."  
  
"Did you get the number?!" Nigel interupted, annoyed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, hold on."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The phone suddenly wrang at Kuki's house. ( A/N: Yes, yes, i know, it would be like 6 pm in japan but  
  
just pretend it's the same time!)  
  
Kuki stared at it. She sat on the floor, curled up in a ball.  
  
Realising it would wake the girls, she gathered up the courage to answer it.  
  
----------------------------------*  
  
Wow, i think i just typed chapters six AND seven! Anywhoo, yay! We're getting to the main problem of   
  
the story! Wow, this is going to be quite a few chapters untill it's done. ( Hooray for you, boo for me)  
  
Well, Please R/R. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! It's time for chapter seven. Whahoo. Please R/R, i do like hearing from you guys,   
  
allthough you creep me out sometimes... On with the story!  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Moshimoshi?", Kuki said in a whisper, picking up the phone.  
  
"Kuki! It's Hoagie!"  
  
"Don't forget us," mumbled abby.  
  
"Oh yeah, Nigel and Abby are on the line here too."  
  
"Guys?" She said, this time in English, " Is it really you?" She was on the verge of tears,  
  
a combination of being happy and frightened.  
  
"We got turned into ten year olds also, you're not alone," Nigel said softly.  
  
"R-really?"  
  
"Yeah," replied Hoagie," We decided to meet at the treehouse to try and figure this out."  
  
"So, you don't know what's happened?" Kuki said, calming down a bit.  
  
"No, that's what we are tryin to figure out. Do you know where Wally is now?" This was Abby.  
  
Kuki allmost burst into tears again. "No... no i don't," she managed to say.  
  
----------------------------  
  
It was at the same moment that his name was mentioned far away that Wallabee woke up.  
  
He too realised something was up when he fell off the bed. He stumbed over to a large mirror on his wall and  
  
stared at the ten-year-old kid in it. The kid in the mirror went very pale.  
  
"What the-" he said a bit too loudly. Hearing his voice that he hadn't heard since he was a child made him panic.  
  
He grabbed knife he kept under his pillow for protection, grabbed a flashlight, and searched around the house.   
  
He found no trace of anything strange.  
  
"What the hell did this to me?" He mumbled to the darkness.  
  
He suddenly had a flashback of the last days before they were decomissioned. He had been on the treehouse roof   
  
alone with kuki.  
  
"I made something for you," he recalled himself saying.  
  
Her eyes had opened wide. "What?"  
  
He had smiled and unwrapped two round metal objects.  
  
"They're teleporters," he explained to her, "In case there is an emergency and we need to meet here. It'll take you from  
  
wherever you are and bring you right to this spot. There's one for both of us."   
  
She had smiled and kissed him right there.  
  
The flashback ended and he frowned, thinking. Yes! He still had his!  
  
He ran back into his room and rummaged through his closet. Finally he got too a box and opened the lid. There it was, along   
  
with kuki's. He had accedently taken both when he moved out.   
  
"Well," he thought," If i use it, i probably won't see kuki, but maybe a current knd member can help me."   
  
He glanced at his watch. 3:30. The devise would take an hour to charge up.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"We need to get to the treehouse, any ideas?" Nigel said to the three others on the phone.  
  
"We shouldn't go out like this, in case someone who knows us sees us like this," Abby pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, so a commercial flight is out of the question..." Hoagie siad. A thought struck him. "I still have an old   
  
contraptionthat i built when i was 16 in my garage. I could pick you up. It's super fast and we could get to the   
  
treehouse in no time. Plus, it's silent."  
  
A vote was taken and they all agreed that they would be picked up by hoagie and taken to the treehouse.  
  
"Sure it's safe?" Kuki asked quietly.   
  
"I think it'll be okay," Hoagie said. This only assured her slightly. " See you all soon."  
  
They all said goobyes and hung up.   
  
Kuki hopped off her bed and went to the kitchen and left a note on the table saying something important at work   
  
had come up and she had to go to a meeting in a diffrent city. She hoped this would convince the girls.   
  
Walking by a mirror, she noticed her clothes were way too big. Her body had changed but the clothes on her had not.  
  
She crept into the girls room and pulled out a light blue sweater that was too big for them still. She smiled,   
  
remembering the baggy green sweater she allways used to wear. She glanced at Aymie and Bethie sleeping  
  
peacefully, realising they were now the same age she was in this body. Slipping on a pair of black pants, she tiptoed quietly out of the room.   
  
She was excited about seeing her old friends again, allthough they now looked the way she remembered them. Twenty minutes  
  
later, she heard something outside. She peeked out of her wooden door and saw a small aircraft. "Thiry minutes, not bad,"   
  
she thought, glancing at her watch.  
  
Hoagie waved from the front seat, and she climed aboard.   
  
"Kuki!" Exclaimed a familiar voice.   
  
"Abby!" Kuki said, equally delighted.  
  
They shared a hug that would have gone on for a while if Hoagie hadn't told them to sit down.  
  
"Hi Hoagie, Abby," She said, drying her eyes.  
  
"We're off to pick up Nigel next," he siad, smiling back at the two girls.  
  
They talked about how they had been, and how strage it was to be ten years old again.  
  
"Look at us though! We seem happy we're 10 again," Abby laughed, shaking her head.  
  
"I don't mind it, but i need to be turned back," Kuki said, worried about the girls.  
  
"I'm kinda glad. No worries about being an adult."  
  
Kuki wished she could be carefree like her friend, but she needed to look after her kids. She didn't want to tell them   
  
this, though, it was too embarrassing. It would lead to "Who's the father?" and she found it very embarrassing to tell   
  
them it was the old Numbuh 4.  
  
They flew over the ocean back to the U.S., and picked up Nigel who lived about a city away from the treehouse.  
  
"Hi Guys!" he said cheerfully when he saw them. Kuki suddenly noticed all of her team-mates were wearing baggy pjs,   
  
and she was the only one with clothes for a kid.   
  
"Where'd you get the clothes?" Nigel asked after all the greetings was done.  
  
"Oh, um... i found them in my closet," She lied.  
  
Nigel nodded and turned back to stare at Abby. It was an unusual habit that he had started in middle school.  
  
Two minutes later, the lights of the city began appearing.  
  
"We're home!" Called Hoagie.  
  
Kuki didn't like flying that much, but she glanced down out of her window. All the little lights looked like fireflies   
  
caught in a spiderweb, unmoving. As the got closer, the lights got bigger and she could make out streets and then houses.   
  
Suddenly she saw the treehouse, a magnificent shadow in front of a huge moon. They got closer and circled around the roof.   
  
Glancing around, she saw a flash of light on a section of roof. It hadn't been lightning, she thought. Suddenly she knew   
  
what the light must have been.  
  
=========================================  
  
Okay, you all know what it is, but i'm saving it for the next chappy. Anyway, tada, there was chappy seven.  
  
Please R/R. ^--^ 


	8. Chaper 8

Hmm... Not many reviews for chappy seven. And it's just gettin good! Maybe not this chappy...   
  
But who knows. Please R/R. I really do like hearing from you guys! ^--^   
  
Allright, here we go with chappy eight.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Kuki's heart was pounding so hard she thought she would have a heart attack.   
  
Abby looked over at her friend pressed against the window. "Are you that anxious?" she laughed.  
  
Nigel followed Abby's gaze at Kuki. "Kuki, are you allright? You look a little pale."  
  
Suddenly she tore open the door and jumped.  
  
"KUKI!" The three left inside yelled after her. Nigel and Abby ran over to the door and gazed down.  
  
They were about ten feet from the roof and kuki had jumped down and landed gracefully.  
  
'I forgot how flexable i was,' she thought,' I would have broken something if i was my real age.'  
  
She dashed over the roof, her heart racing. She still knew the roof like the back of her hand.   
  
Glancing behind her, she saw that no one was following her. Allmost there. Up this ladder and over this branch.   
  
Allmost there. She skidded to a stop and felt dizzy when she saw a touch of blond on the roof below her about 10 feet  
  
away. Suddenly she felt very shy and scared.   
  
'What if he is still mad at me?' one voice in her head said.  
  
'He's right there! You love him don't you?' another yelled.  
  
Her heart got the better of her and she walked the last ten feet to the edge of the roof.   
  
"Hey there stranger," She said quietly, her legs danging over the edge, a smile on her face.  
  
Wallabee whirled around. He just stared at her, his eyes the largest she'd ever seen them.   
  
She hopped down, her eyes watering. "Wally?"  
  
'See? He still hates you!' The voice scolded.  
  
'Shut up!' she told it, not wanting to believe it.  
  
A huge smile appeared on his face and before Kuki knew what was happening, she was knocked over by a glomp.  
  
"Kuki! Kuki, is it really you?" he said, his eyes now brimmed with happiness.  
  
"Yes, yes it's me!" She said, wiping her eyes. " Wally, i'm so sorry..."  
  
"I am too, but that doesn't matter now..." He said, sitting beside her, trying to comfort the sobbing girl.  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes, just happy of one another's presence.  
  
Kuki took a breath, more calm. "Nigel, Abby and Hoagie are here."  
  
"Really? What for?"  
  
She gave him a look. "Wally, we're trapped in our ten year old bodies."  
  
"Oh yeah... right, right. I'm just so happy to see you!"  
  
"Me too," She said, leaning her head on his shoulder.  
  
He stroked her hair, and said," How are my girls?"  
  
"Oh Wally, they're so big... We need to get turned back and take care of them."  
  
"I'm glad i heard we. Jake and Will are so big too..."  
  
Kuki lifted her head up when she heard voices calling for her. "We better get back."  
  
"Okay."   
  
He helped her up and stuck the transporter in his pocket and climbed up. Three figures were running toward them.  
  
"Kuki! Are you okay? Why did you-" Nigel stopped when he spotted the ten-year-old Wallabee.  
  
"Wally!" Abby said, coming over. She gave him a quick hug and ruffled his hair.   
  
"Hi Wall. How'd you get here?" Hoagie said, glancing around for an aircraft.  
  
"Teleporter," he shrugged.  
  
"It's nice to see you... even though you are ten years old," Nigel chuckled.   
  
"Why don't we go down to the main room and see if anyone is there now that we are all here?"  
  
Abby suggested, walking in the direction of the door.  
  
They all nodded and they walked off toward the door.   
  
When Nigel tried to tug on the door a siren sounded for a second and a computer screen came  
  
out of the wood beside the door.   
  
"State your name." It said in a monotone voice. It's screen was a deep red color of warning.  
  
"Um... Nigel Uno?"  
  
The screen suddenly turned a green. "Nigel? Numbuh One?"  
  
"Computer? You still remember me?" Nigel asked the screen.  
  
"Yes. Welcome." The door swung open to admit them.   
  
"Well, that was easy. Hopefully the kids who occupy the treehouse now won't throw a fit," Nigel said, leading them inside.  
  
Wallabee never took his eyes off Kuki, and followed her inside. She turned around, winked   
  
and blushed.  
  
The five all shaded thier eyes as they stepped into the bright light of the commons room.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Eh, short chappy that stunck. I'm not feelin good at the moment, so more to come in chapter   
  
nine. -__-;; 


	9. Chapter 9

Chappy nine.   
  
------------------  
  
To the group of five, it was like walking into a dream.  
  
It was thier treehouse allright, but it had changed with the new inhabitants.  
  
Nigel even dared to take a peek at his old room. He shook his head when he walked out. "Not the same," he shrugged.  
  
Abby sat down on a couch, unbelievably calm after the day's events. She watched her team-mates,and noticed something  
  
was diffrent. Sure, they'd changed from high school, but it was the old three and four who had seemed to had   
  
changed the most. Trying to place a finger on it, she watched them for a few minutes. They seemed to be longing  
  
for something. She dismissed it as wanting to go back to thier own age. And yet...  
  
"Abby?"  
  
She snapped out of her thoughts. "It seems empty."  
  
Nigel nodded. " Looks like the team is out. Now what are we going to do?" He sat down beside Abby, disgruntled.  
  
"Does anyone happen to know where they went?"  
  
"I overheard some kids saying there was a meeting in Australia this weekend," Wally said suddenly.  
  
The rest of his friends looked up at him. Kuki shot him a glance that seemed to say "Yeah, OUR kids."  
  
"Then we'll have to go find them there," Nigel said, standing up.  
  
"Allright den, Numbuh one," said Abby with a smile, walking past him.  
  
Kuki lit up. "Ooh! Can we call eachother by our Numbuhs? Please? Pretty please?"  
  
Wally smiled. This was the girl he remembered.   
  
Nigel nodded. "Might as well, if we are going to a knd meeting as our ten year old knd selves, why not?"  
  
Kuki let out a squeal of delight, Wallabee smirked, Abby laughed and Hoagie let out a "whoohoo!"  
  
"Well, back to the ship for another long flight," 'Numbuh one' said, sighing.  
  
'Numbuh 4' spoke up. " I could get there faster."  
  
They all turned to look at him. " As i said, i used a transporter. This thing can take you to the treehouse   
  
and to the last place you left."  
  
They still stared at him oddly. " I live in Australia?"  
  
"Ah. But do you happen to know where they are meeting?" One asked, starting to get it.  
  
"I found this direction sheet inside," Two said, holding it up.  
  
"Good. Let's go." One said, as he did in thier knd days.  
  
"Erm... It can only take two people at a time..." Four mumbled.  
  
"Well then, who wants to go first?" One aked, looking around.  
  
Four immediatly looked at three, but she shook her head. He was about to protest, when Abby marched up beside him.  
  
"I'll go."  
  
"Uh... Right." He brought out the round silver transporter and showed her how to hold it.   
  
"Ready?"  
  
She nodded. There was a flash of white light and then they were gone.   
  
The two were engulfed in light and suddenly they were in the open air, falling. They suddenly landed with a thump.  
  
"Sorry," 4 muttered when 5 shot him a glance. " I jumped off the roof when i left."  
  
5 was about to reply when she was blinded by light and then he was gone. She looked around. It was a small neighborhood,  
  
and they were in front of his house. A moment later, he returned with Numbuh 1. He had appeared right where he had left.  
  
Wally dissapeared as quick as he had appeared. "Er, hi." Nigel said. He was still a little nervous to be around girls alone.  
  
4 appeared back at the treehouse to take 2. Kuki gave him a wink, and they left once again. Now the three of them were alone   
  
on 4's block.   
  
"Hi guys," 2 said, walking up to the two. Nigel seemed to relax a bit. " I wonder why he lives here. I saw him about ten years  
  
ago at the local mall."  
  
"Ten years can change a person," Abby said, looking at him.  
  
Wallabee arrived back at the treehouse roof. He still felt like he was dreaming. Kuki ran up and gave him a passionate kiss.  
  
"Sorry," she said after they had stopped. " I had to get that out of my system."  
  
"Don't be sorry," Wally replied, gazing into her light green eyes. She stared back into his deep blue ones. "I'm the one who   
  
should be sorry for leaving. What an idiot I was..." He turned away. "No, we both were. I don't even remember what we faught about."  
  
She gave him a smile that melted his heart from sadness. "Niether do I."   
  
"We better get going." She said allmost in a whisper.   
  
He sighed. " God, we have so much to talk about."  
  
Kuki nodded. "I want to see my boys, allthough not like this."  
  
"The sooner we leave, the sooner you'll be back to your old self."  
  
A car alarm suddenly went off a block away, startling the two.  
  
"Er, let's go." In a flash, ( literally) they joined the others.   
  
"What took you?" Asked 2, looking up.  
  
"Sorry," 4 mumbled.   
  
"Numbuh 2, lead the way," Nigel instructed.  
  
Three and Four lagged behind the group a few steps.  
  
"So this is where you live?" Kuki asked quietly. 'I've been searching and searching, at this is where you went?' She told him silently.  
  
"Yeah," he said breathing in the cold night air.   
  
She shivered. "It's so cold! And in June even!"  
  
He chukled. " Opposite seasons down here."  
  
They walked down the street in silence, gazing at the clear dark sky.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Here ya go. Too mushy, i think... R/R please. Now off to read more Harry Potter! hehe. 


	10. Chapter Ten

The big chapter ten. Dun Dun Dun...  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Numbuh Two stopped when he reached the location on the map.  
  
"It should be right here..." he said, looking up from the map, expecting a large building.  
  
When he looked up, he saw nothing but a large vacant field between two buildings.   
  
"Numbuh Two, is dis some sort of joke?" Five said, rasing an eyebrow.  
  
"It shows it right her-" he was cut off when he ran into something. When he looked, he saw nothing.   
  
He reached out, and felt a solid object.  
  
"Hey guys! I found something!"   
  
The rest of the group wandered over. "What is it?" Numbuh one asked him, looking around.  
  
"There's something invisible here..." The kids reached out and felt the same solid invisible  
  
object. It was about as large as a car tire, only square and an inch thick.   
  
Kuki's face suddenly brightened. " There's something sticking out here!" She pressed it and   
  
suddenly a door appeared to her left.   
  
"Good job!" Abby said, patting her on the back.   
  
Numbuh four causiously opened the door, revealing steps leading downward.  
  
"Well, after you," he said, waiting for the others to pass. Kuki waited for him at the top step  
  
and he closed the door. They looked around, it was a dimly lit hallway. It wound down for a minute  
  
or so. They finally reached the bottom, where there was a door. Nigel opened it and they all gasped.  
  
Before them was a gymnasium sized room with white walls and a tall ceiling. It was trashed. Many tables   
  
and chiars were overturned, and papers littered the floor.  
  
"What happened here?" Two said quietly to no one in particular.  
  
"I don't know..." Nigel said, walking over and picking up a paper. "This is the KND annual meeting place allright.  
  
It looks like everyone panicked."  
  
There was a small hole in the ceiling, and the pale light of the moon shone in.  
  
"Looks like they were attacked!" Kuki gasped.  
  
"We better spread out and look for anyone left," One said, stepping over a chair.   
  
They nodded and went down the hallway across the room. It went off in four diffrent directions.   
  
"Wait," Nigel said, opening a closet. He took out five watches and handed them to his crew and put one on.  
  
"Communicator watches. Notify the rest of us if anyone finds anything." They nodded and One, Two and Five went down   
  
three seperate hallways. Three and Four chose the last one. The walked down a long hallway, checking inside the doors   
  
they passed. No sign of anything. Then they came to a larger room, allmost like the one they had back at their old   
  
treehouse. There was five doors with numbers on each, the local team's rooms.   
  
Across the room was another hallway leading away from the knd member's rooms. "I'll check the rooms, you go on ahead." 4   
  
said.  
  
"Wally..." She stopped in thought. "Are Will and Jake in the Kids Next Door here?"  
  
He nodded. "That means they were here, or are possibly still here."  
  
"Bethie and Aymie are in the KND also," She said quietly.  
  
"Crud! Something's happened to them... i just know it!"  
  
"Wally, what if they meet?"  
  
He stopped pacing and looked at her. "Even if they don't, we still have a lot of explaining to do."  
  
Kuki didn't say anything and went down the hallway. Wallabee was left to check the rooms. He checked the one labeled "741"  
  
first. He couldn't specify the gender of the occupant, it was plain and cluttered with computers and papers. 'The room of  
  
a leader,' he thought. The next room of 742's, was prim and proper with lace and bows. Clearly female. It was also empty.  
  
The next, 743, was clearly Will's room. It was filled with model cars, which were lying around his room at home. Wallabee   
  
soaked it all in, looking at it all. This was where he retreated to all the time. It too was empty. Numbuh Four gave a sigh  
  
of annoyance, and left the room. 744, was clearly Jake's. On the ground was wrestling mats where he practiced Karate,   
  
wrestling and and other sports. It was allmost like his old room. He glanced around, checked the loft above him, and sighed.  
  
No trace. Just when he was about to leave, a thump came from the closet. His heart rate quickened, and he raced over. He slowly opened the door, and a small limp figure fell out, unconcious.   
  
He knew this person anywhere. Jake.   
  
He bent down and   
  
carefully dragged him out of the closet and fetched a pillow from the loft above. He placed it under his head and looked   
  
down at his son, who was now the same size as himself. From behind, you would have not been able to tell the diffrence.   
  
They had the same haircut and color hair. Thier faces were the only thing diffrent. Suddenly Jake's eyes flew open.  
  
"Holy Sh*t!"  
  
"Watch your mouth!" Four said instinctivly.   
  
Jake sat up and stared at the short blond. A moment later, he said quietly, "Dad?"  
  
His face clearly red bewilderment. Wallabee nodded. "Yeah, it's me."  
  
Jakes eyes opened even wider as he stood up. "But... You look like you did when you were ten! They must have hit me harder  
  
than i thought..." he faded off and rubbed his head.  
  
"I know. We don't know what's happening either. I just woke up and i was in my ten year old body. I-"  
  
"Wait, who's we?"   
  
Suddenly a voice came from the hallway outside. "Numbuh Four, it's a dead end and-" Kuki stopped in the doorway, her face   
  
gravely pale.   
  
Jake stared from his father to the girl in the doorway. "Numbuh Four? Dad, what's going on?"  
  
"Jake, I used to be in the Kids Next Door, as Numbuh Four. This was my team-mate Numbuh Three. the rest of our teammates and  
  
us came here to see if you guys could change us back."  
  
'744' sat down again. "Something wierd is going on. We were attacked. I managed to crawl into my closet, but i don't know  
  
what happened to the others. We had just about all the KND teams here for the annual meeting, and they were snatched up  
  
by these guys dressed in black." He glanced back over to the girl in the doorway. She was crying. "Er, you okay?"  
  
She ran over and hugged him, crying histericly. He glanced up at his father.  
  
"Kuki, listen I-" he began, but he was cut off my a very pale Jake.   
  
"Dad, Kuki was Mum's name." He shoved her off, stood up and backed away. "You told us she died of cancer."  
  
He looked back over at Numbuh three, who looked dumbstruck. She stumbled over to Wallabee and clasped his hand.   
  
She took a deep breath, and said, "Jake, honey, I'm so sorry. I am your mother."  
  
Jake yelled furiously at his father. " You mean you LIED? Dad, why? I can't believe this... Jeebus!"  
  
"Listen, your mother and I broke up ten years ago. I left, and we couldn't find eachother again. I just thought it would be   
  
easier to tell you that she died. I thought we would never see each other again..." He faded off.  
  
Jake was silent for a moment and spoke again. "You have no idea how this feels! I thought my mother was dead for ten years   
  
and then she suddenly shows up and tells me that she never even died!"  
  
Kuki stiffened. "No. I don't. I just had to spend every single day knowing that my sons were alive, and that i might never see them again. Knowing that they were growing up without a mother. Not knowing how they were. I just thought about you constantly. You, could put the past behind you. No, i have no idea how you feel."  
  
Then suddenly he ran over and threw his arms around kuki, trying to hold back tears. "Mum, I'm sorry..."  
  
"Shh, it's okay. I wish I was an adult again, i don't like having you being this tall," she said softly, stroking his hair.  
  
"Mum," he said, stepping back. " We need to find Will. We need to find the others. We need to turn you back. We can't   
  
stand around here being all mushy."  
  
She nodded. "I understand..."  
  
Suddenly a voice rang out from their communicator watches. "Numbuh three, Numbuh four, report."  
  
Four did nothing and Kuki left her arm that it was on hang by her side.   
  
"Hello? Hello? Guys, you okay?"   
  
Four sighed and finally spoke. "We're fine. Nothing new to report. Over and out."  
  
"Guys, wai-" the connection was broken.  
  
Kuki stared at her son. " You are so big... Last time i saw you, you were only this big!" She showed him with her hands.  
  
"Well, i think this has been the biggest shock of my life," Jake tried to laugh, only it came out as a laugh mixed with  
  
a sob.  
  
Three and Four gave eachother a look. They hadn't even told him he had an identical twin, Bethie. Will and Aymie were   
  
also identical, looking like thier mother.  
  
Suddenly they heard a voice from the doorway. "There you are... Hey, you found someone!" Numbuh One walked in.   
  
He suddenly stopped, noticing a resemblance between the two boys. "You two related?"  
  
"We, are... um... He's my second cousin's son," Four blurted out.   
  
"Ah. Let's all go back to the main room then." One glanced at Kuki's tear-stained face. "You okay?"  
  
She nodded. "I'm still a bit shaken up..."  
  
The three followed One back to the main room, whispering.   
  
"Liar liar pants on fire," Jake whispered to his Dad.  
  
"Refer to me as Uncle Wally or somethin, okay?"  
  
"You havn't told your team about us, huh?"  
  
"Er, they don't even know your mum and I are married."  
  
Kuki tapped his shoulder. "What are you guys whispering about?"  
  
"You havn't told your best friends and team-mates you are married and had kids?" Jake asked his mother.  
  
"Oh... no. It's too embarrasing," she replied.  
  
Jake shrugged. They finally arrived in the commons of this knd base, where 2 and 5 were talking.  
  
5 smiled when she saw One, but her smile faded when she saw Jake. "Er, do we know him or somethin?"  
  
"He's my second cousin's son..." Four said, trying not to look guilty of lying.  
  
"Please to meet ya!" Hoagie said, walking up to him. " I'm the old Numbuh Two. What's your name?"  
  
"Jake, but it's Numbuh 744 to you," he said, shaking his hand.   
  
"Allright, allright. This isn't a formal occasion, this is an emergency! If you havn't noticed, we're ten years old,  
  
and the current members of the Kids Next Door are missing!" One scolded.   
  
"He's right," Abby said, "Someone must have used an age changing devise or somethin..."  
  
"Age changing device?" Two said more to himself than the others,"Mr. B!"  
  
He got a mixture of diffrent looks.  
  
"Of course!" Three said, in thought. " The last time we saw him, he was a baby, but he must have grown up again by now..."  
  
Jake glanced at his mother. "Huh?"  
  
"Yes! He must have made another age changing devise, and used it on the old members of the kids next door to change them   
  
into kids, so he could have more people watch his cartoon channel." One said, his English accent apperant.  
  
"Well den, what are we waiting for?" Five said, adjusting her robe and hopping off a table.   
  
They all murmered agreements and set off up the stairs.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Aww... Three found her son! How sweet... now the team has to rescue the other three of 3 & 4's kids and the   
  
rest of the knd. What will Mr. B say? Has he changed? Find out in Chapter Eleven!  
  
4: You sound like a tv announcer.   
  
Whatever. R/R Please! 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven. Wow. And we still don't know who did it! ( Well, I do... I'm the Authoress)  
  
And... you may notice i have changed my pen name from Numbuh8 to Ness.611. There were too   
  
many Numbuh 8's. Er... yeah. Oh! Thanks for reviewing! I love hearing from you people. ^--^  
  
--------------------------------  
  
When the kids reached the open air, they all realised they had no way of getting to mr. B's.  
  
After thinking, Jake spoke up. " I could take you."  
  
Numbuh two brightened. "Could i fly it? Please 744? Please?"  
  
"Allright," he nodded. " I don't know where this place is anyway."  
  
So they went back down the stairs where Jake led them to a room. He pressed a button and   
  
the roof suddenly opened.   
  
The light from the oncoming dawn shone through, showing a plane in front of them.   
  
Two's eyes opened wide.   
  
Jake saw this and laughed. " It's nothing much."  
  
Two quickly got inside and the others followed. They buckled themselves in, Jake looking a   
  
bit nervous.  
  
"Don't worry," Abby said across from him. "He knows what he's doing."  
  
They slowly asended when suddenly there was a bump that made them all jump.   
  
"Sorry!" 2 called from the cockpit.  
  
744 shot Five a glance, in which she replied with a shrug.  
  
Beside Jake sat three who was resisting the urge to hug him. Next to her was none other than  
  
four. He held her hand gently. If the other kids noticed, they didn't say anything.  
  
Nigel sat next to Abby, happily chatting away.  
  
Finally they landed. The sun had now risen and was casting a soft glow over everything. It  
  
was allready getting warm. (A/N: We're still pretending the whole world has the same time)  
  
Four, who was the closest, opened the door. They had landed in a dence woodland area.   
  
When they had all piled out, five spoke up. "This isn't mr. B's place."  
  
"I didn't want the plane to be disovered. It's this way," two replied, heading off.  
  
"Why didn't we just bust in like last time?" She mumbled and follwed.  
  
When they got to the building, which was on the edge of the forest, the kids gazed up at it.  
  
It was like they remembered it, plain and white with the company's logo over the door.  
  
They all walked in to the secretary who was typing away on her computer.   
  
They were all shorter than the desk, and it took a few "Ahem!"s to get her attention.  
  
"Yeess?" She said, peering at them from under her glasses which magnified her eyes.  
  
"Um, we've come to see Mr. B," One said for the group.  
  
The secretary stared at them for a moment and went back to typing. " I'm sorry, but he's busy  
  
at the moment."   
  
Jake raised his fist but Kuki gave him a look and shook her head.  
  
"It's important," One continued.  
  
"Whatever it is, it'll have to wait."  
  
Nigel's upper lip twitched in annoyance. He jumped up on the desk.  
  
"Wait, what are you-" She was cut of by Numbuh Five, also jumping onto the desk.  
  
"Listen lady. Let us in. It's an emergancy and it can't wait."  
  
The secretary took no notice of thier threats and said patiently : " I'll   
  
fit you in. Please sit."  
  
"But it's urgent!"  
  
"What could be urgent for a ten year old?" She said, bored with them. " Just sit."  
  
Abby was about to retort but Nigel grabbed her arm. "Do you want us to get thrown out?"  
  
She sighed and followed him and the rest to the waiting area.  
  
They sat down on a long bench. Two looked around. It was a plain room with white walls and   
  
a coffee table filled with newspapers stacked neatly in a pile.  
  
A person was reading a paper from across the room. He looked up when he heard the six talking.  
  
Jake caught his eye and gave a little gasp. He leaned over and whispered to his Father.  
  
"Dad! Look over there! He's on one of my trading cards, do you know him?"  
  
Numbuh Four looked up and met the eye of what he remembered to be Numbuh 274.  
  
"Chad?!"  
  
The rest of the group's heads shot up in surprise. Chad folded his paper and set it down neatly  
  
on the top of the pile. "Hello. I see i'm not the only one who was turned back into thier kid self."  
  
Nigel stood up to greet him. " Nice to see you again. Are you here to see Mr. B?"  
  
"Yes. I have the feeling, since he's grown up again, that he's developed another age changing ray."  
  
"We had the same feeling," Nigel nodded.   
  
The secretary's bored voice suddenly wrang out from her desk. " Mr. B will now see you."  
  
"Shall we?" Chad said, gesturing.  
  
They all walked slowly into his office. It was dim, and the chair behind his desk was facing   
  
away from them.  
  
Two people, whom One, Two, Three, Four and Five recognised as Mr. B's parents stepped out of the   
  
shadows.  
  
"Hello there," the man said, " We remember you. Why, you havn't changed a bit."  
  
"Actually, we were changed. Back to kids," One said, frowning.  
  
Suddenly the chair whirled around to reveal Mr. B. He still looked the same, even though he had   
  
aged about twenty years from the incedent. " Why, hello! Are you fans of my station? Here, have   
  
some candy!"   
  
"Maybe later, thanks," Abby said.  
  
To everyone's surprise, Mr. B didn't yell " Did you call me a baby?!". He just smiled and nodded.  
  
The woman bent down and whispered so only the kids could hear, " As we said, we wanted to raise   
  
him to be a little nicer to people, and i think we did." She stepped back and winked.  
  
"So what can i do for you?" Mr. B said, hopping up on his desk.   
  
"You might not remember, but before you were turned back into a baby, you created an age changing  
  
devise, and tried to change the whole world into babies," Nigel said slowly.  
  
Mr. B nodded. "I've been told about that, yes, but i wouldn't do that again, that's not nice."  
  
His parents glowed and gave them smiles as if to say: "See? We told you."  
  
"Well... in reality we're adults, and we've been mysteriously changed back into kids," Chad   
  
said, stepping up.  
  
"Why, that's terrible!" Mr. B said, sounding sincere.  
  
The kids exchanged looks. "We had a hunch you were behind it," Abby said quietly.  
  
"Me? Why, I've done wrong in the past, but i would never do such a thing now! That's crazy!"  
  
"Have you givin the blueprints to anyone by chance then?" Nigel said, starting to believe maybe  
  
Mr. B didn't do it.  
  
"Nope, i threw them all away!"   
  
"Well, the first one you made Nigel here smashed to bits, and we made sure it was disposed of,"  
  
Four said, fading off.   
  
"We've got to turn you back into adults! Allthough, it wouldn't be a bad idea to turn all the   
  
adults of the world into kids so they would watch my network-" He was cut off by a stern glance  
  
by his parents. "... but that would be a bad idea."  
  
"I- I mean my friend watches your channel with her kids, she says it's very intertaining," Kuki  
  
put in cheerfully. Wally gave her a quick look then turned back to mr. B.  
  
Mr. B. grinned. "Why, that's wonderful! But that's beside the point. I'm afraid i can't help you.  
  
This is quite a delemma." He started pacing around his desk. The secretary's bored voice came out   
  
over the intercom, scaring everyone.   
  
"Mr. B, it's time for your Eight o'clock meeting."   
  
"Be right there, Rhonda. Sorry kids, i must go. Good luck to you, sorry i couldn't help."  
  
With that he walked out of the room followed by his parents.   
  
"I reccomend we search his office," Chad said, allready flipping through a drawer.  
  
" I dunno, he looked pretty clean to me," Jake mumbled.  
  
"I agree, but we can't know for sure. Let's hurry,"Nigel said, walking up to a filing cabnet.  
  
After a while, they all met back in the center of the room, all empty handed.   
  
"He looks pretty innocent,"Nigel said, admitting defeat. "Let's go. Chad, you want to join us?"  
  
He shrugged. "Might as well."  
  
So the seven walked out of the door and back through the forest to thier ship.  
  
--------------------------  
  
I hope that chapter cleared up some questions for you. NOW who do you think it is? Is Mr. B   
  
hiding something, or is someone else the culprit? Bwahahahaha, only I know. Please R/r! 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. Oooh, you people are good.  
  
--------------------  
  
The seven climbed back into the air craft, unsure of what to do next.  
  
"Well, what should we do now?" Two asked from the piolet's seat.   
  
"Well, I for one don't want to be stuck in my ten year old body forever," 5 said, crossing  
  
her arms over her chest.  
  
"I agree," Nigel said, looking around the group.   
  
"Don't forget all the missing Kids Next Door members," Jake said.  
  
"That's true. My next suspect is the Delightful Childr- well, those delightfuls from down   
  
the lane," The old leader said.  
  
Jake raised an eyebrow. " You had the delightful children when you were in the kids next   
  
door?"  
  
Kuki looked over at him. " Are you saying that there's more today?"  
  
He nodded. "They're not as big as the Kids Next Door, but there's one in our city. Those  
  
dorks have cause a lot of damage and trouble."  
  
"Do they have a father?" Two inquired.  
  
"Well, they have foster parents, but they're allways away at work. Why?"  
  
"They had a Father, who was a bigger threat than them. He sprouted all these flames when   
  
he got angry," Kuki demonstrated by waving her hands around.   
  
"He sounds like the ringleader," Jake said when his mother was finished.  
  
"He just may be the cause of this mess, for what reasons i don't know. Numbuh two, take us  
  
to the Delightful's mansion!"  
  
"Sure thing!" Two replied and turned around in his seat. Soon they were in the air.  
  
Kuki's eyes began to droop after a while, along with some yawns from the others.   
  
A few minutes later, they arrived a block away from the Delightful's mansion.  
  
"Allright, we need a plan," Chad said, looking at One. "Leaderboy? You happen to have one?"  
  
Nigel nodded and turned to the rest of the team. " Allright, we'll need to sneak in without   
  
being seen, which is no easy task these days. We're not even sure the Delightful children   
  
and thier father are behind this..." Several members shot him a glance. " But i think it's  
  
a pretty good bet."  
  
"Are you sure the kids next door members are in the delightful's mansion? There are thousands  
  
of them!"  
  
"I don't know, but it won't hurt to check," One said, getting out of the aircraft.  
  
The rest followed suit. They crept, stealth-like, down the street. They passed thier empty   
  
treehouse, shining in all it's glory in the sun. They reached the wall that surrounded the   
  
property.  
  
Two ran and fetched a large rock and wooden board and helped fling the members over much like  
  
they did when they were actually ten.   
  
They crept behind vairious trees and bushes in a strait uniform line. They reached a wall and  
  
ducked behind a large bush.   
  
"Now what?" Asked Four.   
  
"There's a large vent over there. Good thing were all kids, i wouldn't have been able to fit   
  
otherwise. Anyway, peek in through the vents leading to each room, and check for activity."   
  
He turned to Chad and Jake. " My team has communicator watches, so-" One stopped when they  
  
both showed thier wrists with communicater watches on them. "Right. Alert the us if you find   
  
anything."  
  
One by one they crept into the vents untill only Three and Four were left outside.  
  
"Be careful, I don't want to lose you again," Four said, kissed her cheek and crawled into   
  
the vent.  
  
"Mamma mia, here i go again!" Three sang quietlty, and followed him into the vent.  
  
------------------------  
  
Five adult figures watched them on a computer screen. "Should we? Yes, i think we shall,"  
  
they said in a monotonus voice. They pressed various buttons and started to laugh.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Numbuh two was having a bit of trouble moving in the vents, and suddenly felt very hot.  
  
He realised someone had turned on the heat. 'In June?' He thought. He tried continuing on,  
  
but the metal was starting to burn his hands. He quickly lauchned himself at the nearest exit.  
  
He felt himself fall, and landed in a dim room. It took him a whiile to adjust, and when he  
  
realized what was going on, he gasped. He was in a small enclosed cage, with other cages as   
  
far as he could see. In the cages were the missing kids next door members.   
  
He jumped when something poked his shoulder. A kid in the next cage stared at him.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, i'm okay... Are you a kid or an adult trapped in an adult's body?"  
  
The girl gave him a wierd look. " I'm ten... are you an adult or somethin?"  
  
He nodded. " Someone or something turned me into a kid."  
  
Her eyes widened. "I think it's father. He came down here saying his other plan was complete"  
  
"Aha! Excuse me for a minute. I've come to rescuse you along with all the others, and i came with  
  
six others!"  
  
He turned on his watch and A larger palm-top sized screen popped up. Six faces appeared.   
  
"Guys! I found them!"  
  
____________________________________  
  
Allright, that was chapter twelve. Tada. You know the true culprit. Yay. I thought of a good   
  
ending, ( i think it's good anyway), so that'll be comin up in... a few chapters. Wow.  
  
Please r/r, hope this chapter wasn't too short. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chappy 13, Whee.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
The six faces brightened up. Two looked more closely. They all looked really hot, cold, or   
  
windblown.  
  
"You found them?" Asked Numbuh One, looking cold.   
  
"Yeah! They're underground here. I fell in a cage thing that most of them are in!"  
  
"Great job... just what we need. Another person to rescue," Chad mumbled.  
  
Kuki coughed, she was covered in dust. "I've located the Delightful's Father's office, I don't  
  
know if the age changing devise is in there, but i'll take a look."  
  
"I'll back you up," Four said, looking rather warm and sweaty. The two's pictures on Numbuh   
  
Two's screen went blank.   
  
"Keep searching f-for anything st-strange. N-numbuh two, we'll get you later. Just lay low,"  
  
Numbuh One said, teeth chattering. The rest agreed and the entire screen went blank.  
  
Two turned around and saw the girl was still watching him. " Are they gonna rescue us?"  
  
He nodded. " I think so... at least I hope so. They never abandon a fellow operative..."  
  
"Wait," she said, looking confused. " How can you be in the Kids Next Door if you're an adult?"  
  
"Well I don't look like one do I?" He smirked. " I used to be one when i was a kid. I was formally  
  
Numbuh Two, please to meet you."  
  
She shook his hand. " I don't usually do this to adults, but i guess i can trust you. I'm   
  
Numbuh 384."  
  
He sat down. "So how did you get here? I know a little from a guy that is in our rescue party."  
  
384 sighed. " It all happened so quick. We were just settling down at the tables for the annual  
  
meeting, when these guys in black burst in through the roof. They tossed nets over us and scooped  
  
us all up. I blacked out. When i woke up I was here. My team mates are still knocked out."  
  
She gestured to four sleeping bundles on the floor.   
  
Two tilted his head in thought. "Where are ya from? You speak English well but i can't place  
  
your accent."  
  
She smiled. " U.S., but I moved here from Germany."   
  
"Aha. Cool." Numbuh Two sighed contently. It wasn't really bad being down here, besides  
  
the darkness.   
  
---------------------  
  
Three sat in the vent above Father's office. She tried to brush off the dust without sneezing.   
  
Suddenly there was an audiable 'bump' down the vent. She froze.  
  
"They really should clean out these cruddy vents once in a while..."  
  
Kuki relaxed at the sound of his voice. " Hey Wal."  
  
He crawled into the dim light and gave her a smooch on the nose. "Hey. You go first."  
  
She smiled and carefully removed the barred covering from the vent and hopped down. She   
  
glance around the office. It was simple, had a desk and chair, and had papers scattered here  
  
and there.  
  
"You check the desk, I'll check the file cabinets," said the boy in the baggy pants and shirt.  
  
He adjusted a safety pin to keep his clothes on and opened the first drawer.   
  
Kuki turned back to the desk and started flipping through files and opening drawers.   
  
"Looking for this?," Said a voice behind her.  
  
She whirled around. There stood Father. His eyes gleamed at her, with a metal object in his   
  
hand.   
  
Four suddenly appeared by her side with a knife in his hand. "Hand it over," he said coldly.  
  
"Why would i do that?" Father replied, a touch of age in his voice.   
  
Wallabee lunged forward and a wall of fire lept up around Father.   
  
Father chuckled and the flames receded. "Silly Children. Please, sit."  
  
Four narrowed his eyes but Kuki tugged on his sleeve. "Better do as he says," she whispered.  
  
They sat in two plump chairs, not taking thier eyes off him.  
  
"Why did you do this?" She demanded.  
  
"I thought this only worked on the body, not the mind," He chuckled, tossing it up and down.  
  
"I thought you would have figured it out.The answer is simple. Children have to obey adults,  
  
so why not turn the whole world into children so they could all obey me?" He laughed that   
  
evil laugh that all villians do.  
  
Four stood up, knife on the ready. "SIT!" Father yelled, flames sprouting.  
  
He quickly sat with a scowl.   
  
"Now, I tried this invention that I found in a certain trashcan out on the old members of the   
  
Kids Next Door. I see it worked."  
  
"You can't do this!" Kuki protested.  
  
"Oh, watch me." He laughed the 'evil laugh' again and started to walk away.   
  
The two jumped up out of their chairs but were quickly surrounded by people in black that had  
  
jumped from the shadows.   
  
Four readied himself for the attack, but a short scream threw him off. He whirled around and   
  
was quickly pounced on. A cloth was shoved in his face and he blacked out.  
  
-------------------  
  
Nigel was searching around an empty room when a small beep sounded from his watch.   
  
Abby's face appeared on the screen. "Yo, boss, find anything?"  
  
"No," he replied.  
  
"Something's not right. I tried to contact Three but she wouldn't pick up. We better stick  
  
togeather."  
  
He thought for a moment. " I guess you're right. I'm in the large room with the huge fireplace."  
  
She nodded. " Allright. I've allready alerted Chad and Jake to watch out and stick togeather."  
  
His screen went blank after a brief farewell and a few minutes later she dropped down from the   
  
vent. "Yo."  
  
"Have you seen anything?" he asked.  
  
"Nope," She replied, looking around.  
  
Suddenly five voiced sounded from behind them. "Well well, if it isn't the Kids Next Door."  
  
They spun around to face the Five Delightful Children, grown up into adults.  
  
"What do you want ya delightful dorks?" Abby said, disgusted with seeing them again.  
  
"We should be asking YOU that question, for you are trespassing on our property."  
  
" Why do you think we would be tres-" Nigel was cut off when he was grabbed by a figure in   
  
black.  
  
"Take them away," The five said and turned away, laughing.  
  
_________________________  
  
Like it? Review! Happy Fourth of July to the U.S.! ^--^ 


	14. Chapter 14

*sighs* I guess I might as well start on this chapter. Not much inspiration when no one is   
  
nagging you to do it. Well, here it goes.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Wait!" Called Nigel after the five figures.  
  
They turned around, annoyed. "Yes, Nigel?"  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
They laughed. " We're helping our Father, of course. We came back to help him carry out his   
  
plan. Soon, the only adults around here will be ourselves and our Father!" They started to   
  
laugh again. "Take them away!"  
  
Numbuh 5 struggled in her captives arms as she was being dragged away.  
  
"You'll never get away with this!"  
  
"Watch us," The Delightful Adults said, walking away.  
  
----------------  
  
Kuki moaned as she woke up. She rolled over and opened her eyes to see Wally.  
  
"Where am I?" She said quietly.  
  
"We're in the cages that Numbuh 2 described," He said, glancing away.  
  
"Damn it! We're usless now!" He kicked the metal bars of thier enclosure.  
  
Numbuh 3 sat up and grinned.  
  
Wallabee stopped mid-kick when he saw her expression. "What are you so happy about?"  
  
She reached behind her and dangled a large keyring full of keys, making them clink against  
  
one another.  
  
It was now Numbuh Four's turn to smile. He walked quickly over to her and marveled.  
  
"Wha- How did you- Kuki!" He gave her a short hug and kiss. "How- how did you get them?"  
  
"I snatched them off his desk when he got all mad and blinded by flames," She responded, proud  
  
of herself.   
  
Wally shook his head in amazement and sighed. "Let's go."  
  
Suddenly a light cut through the dimness. Two shadows walked in through the doorway and threw  
  
Nigel and Abby into the cage next to Numbuh Three and Four. Moments later, they stomped off  
  
and they returned to the darkness.  
  
"You too?" Abby said, rubbing her head.  
  
Kuki nodded and smiled mischiviously. She dangled the keys like before.  
  
The two went over to the bars of the cage and gaped.  
  
"Come on," Four said, grabbing the keys from her and trying random keys on the lock.  
  
Before long the two were free.  
  
-------------------------  
  
They noticed on the keys they had either "L" or "R" carved into the keys.  
  
"I guess they mean either the left or the right cages. I'll take the Right, you take the left,"  
  
Numbuh Four said, handing Kuki various keys.   
  
"I'll call the others," Nigel said, turning on his watch.  
  
Abby wandered over to Kuki. "I'll help you."  
  
So they wandered along the cages, freeing current and old KND members alike.   
  
Kuki was flipping through her keys, trying to open the cage she was at, when suddenly   
  
there came a familiar voice.   
  
"MOM?!"  
  
She dropped the key, having just opened the lock.   
  
Two faces stared at her from the next cage. Glancing around, she ran over.  
  
"Girls! God, you allright?"  
  
Aymie and Bethie nodded.   
  
"Mom? Is it really you? You're- you're our age!" Aymie said, eyes wide.  
  
"Keep your voices down... Yes, yes it's me, The Delightful's Father used an age changing   
  
ray of some sorts on us..."  
  
Quickly she unlocked the cage, which held their other team-mates. They were giving Kuki strange  
  
looks.  
  
"Allright now, they're gathering over there... hurry now," Kuki said, moving on to the next   
  
cage.  
  
"But Mom-" Bethie was cut short.  
  
"Beth, Honey, we're all in danger. You don't want to know what happens if you make 'Father'  
  
angry."  
  
She gave her mother one last glance before heading off to join Aymie and the other stream  
  
of kids heading down the hallway.  
  
Kuki felt a bit frightened. All this happening. Her daughters didn't know they had twin brothers,  
  
likewise for the boys. She hadn't even seen Will. Wally hadn't seen his girls. Her team   
  
didn't even know they were married, much less had kids.   
  
She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You allright?" Numbuh Four said, looking concerned.  
  
"I wish I could say yes. I just found the girls," She replied softly.  
  
He sighed. "I guess you are like me and just want to wake up from this nightmare."  
  
"I don't want to wake up, not after i've found you." She smiled and went to the last cage.  
  
"Three! Four!"  
  
The two jumped.   
  
"Hoagie?"  
  
"Yeah! It's me!"  
  
She quickly let him out.  
  
"Thanks for rescuing me guys," he said, a bit embarrased.  
  
"Erm, no problem," Four said. "Let's get back to the others."  
  
Slowly they headed back past the empty cages to the crowd of kids in the hallway.  
  
They met Nigel and Abby up front.   
  
"All free," Kuki told them.  
  
"Good. Now let's get outta here," Five said.  
  
"How about it?" Hoagie called to the crowd.  
  
Many cheers went up. Nigel gave Numbuh Two a look. "Quiet!"  
  
"Oops, Sorry."  
  
"Let's go," Wallabee said.  
  
__________________________________  
  
There ya go. Chapter 14. Enjoy! Please review! Ask questions if you are confused, too.  
  
C ya. 


	15. Chpater 15

Chapter 15! Here it goes! ^--^  
  
---------------------------------  
  
The many many Kids Next Door made thier way towards the door.   
  
"Allright, when we're out, we need to go in groups of five, allright?" One said to the massive  
  
group. "That way we won't be as noticable."  
  
He gots various nods and affirmations from them.   
  
The plan was members of his team would escort teams out of the building quietly. He sure hoped   
  
it would work.  
  
He took a deep breath and tried the door handle.  
  
It was locked.  
  
---------------------  
  
"What's the hold up?" Aymie asked her sister quietly.  
  
"I don't know," Bethie replied.  
  
"Um... could someone get a light up here?" They heard Numbuh one call.  
  
"I have a feeling the doors locked," Aymie said with a frown.   
  
"Well, it gives us time to talk. Come on," Beth replied, draggig her to the rear of the crowd.  
  
Aymie sighed and stumbled after her. She glanced around and marveled at how many teams were here,  
  
young and old alike. 'Why, there's the one from Switzerland... and hey, she must be Rachelle's  
  
cousin, she looks just like her...' She slowed her pace to look around at everyone.  
  
'Hey! I know her from last years annual meeting... and-' Her eyes widened when she saw him.  
  
"What the-" She was cut off by Bethie tapping her shoulder from behind her.  
  
"You coming?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." Aymie glanced around, but he was gone. She sighed, brushed a long dark hair  
  
out of her face and followed her sister.  
  
Soon they were in the very back, away from most of the crowd; who were now mumbling.  
  
"Did you see him?" Aymie said before her twin could say anything.  
  
"See who?"  
  
"This guy... I saw him only for a moment. He looked just like me!"  
  
"Aym, maybe someone was holding up a mirror," Beth said, giving her a look.  
  
"No, no, He had short hair."  
  
"So someone looks like you. You look like mom, too."  
  
They both fell quiet. The crowd seemed to be getting annoyed. Suddenly Numbuh One spoke again.  
  
"Um... It seems to be locked from the outside."  
  
Aymie and Bethie moaned along with the rest of the kids.  
  
"Great, we're stuck. Some rescue mission," Aymie said with a snort.  
  
"It gives us more time to talk, at least." Bethie pulled over a wooden box and sat on it.  
  
After a few moments of listening to the crowd, Beth spoke up.   
  
" So Mom was in the Kids Next Door, and she and her team is now ten years old."  
  
"Looks like it. Except for dad..." she replied, fading off.  
  
Bethie stood up and hopped up on the box. "I'll try to find Mom."  
  
--------------------  
  
Will stood around with his team, thinking about what he had just saw.  
  
'She looked just like me...' He thought. Suddenly his communicator watch beeped.  
  
He looked at it and his face brightened. "Jake!"  
  
"Yeah, Hey Will. You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. Where are you? I saw you run off when we got captured... What's going on?"  
  
Jake sighed. "Long story short, Dad's here. He's been turned into a kid."  
  
"Wait, A kid?!"  
  
"Yeah. Will, can you move near the back of the crowd?"  
  
"Um, sure why? Jake, where are you?"  
  
"I'm in the vents. Dad was in the Kids Next Door as a kid, and since he was turned into one,  
  
he reunited with his team."  
  
Will was quiet for a few seconds. "He's here? Now? With his team? Wow."  
  
"Are you near the back now? I have something really important to tell you," Jake said, looking  
  
a bit nervous.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here in the back, why-"  
  
Jake blurted the news out. "Will, Mom's alive."  
  
Will raised an eyebrow. "Now's not the time to be joking around."  
  
"I'm serious. She was a member of Dad's team. She's- she's here now too."  
  
"SHT!"  
  
The members around him turned suddenly to look at him, and began talking quickly in Dutch.  
  
"Yeah... That's why I told you to go the back," Jake said, with a slight grin on his face.  
  
"Um, thanks. Are you sure?!"  
  
"Will, I met her. Well, her ten year old self anyway."  
  
"So... So Dad lied." Will sat down on the floor.   
  
"Yeah... He did."  
  
-----------------  
  
Kuki and Wallabee sat on the steps leading up to the door.   
  
"Should we go find the girls?" Kuki asked him quietly.  
  
"Now? I think we have enough on our minds. They probably have enough on theirs," He replied  
  
softly.  
  
"Do you think they've spotted Will?"  
  
"I'm not sure-" He was cut off by Numbuh One, calling to them.  
  
They got up and went over to thier teammates.  
  
"Wat up?" Four asked.  
  
"Chad's going to try to unlock the door, and we'll get out of here as soon as possible," One  
  
said, looking around. "Does everyone know what to do and where to go?"   
  
They all nodded.   
  
"Allright. Good job so far everyone."  
  
"But what about the age devise ray?" Numbuh 5 said, voicing her concern.  
  
"Once we get everyone to safety, we'll corner the Delightful's father and get it," One said,  
  
this time not so sure of himself.  
  
"But what about the guys in black?" Two asked.  
  
"Well..." One paused.  
  
"I think we should ask some current members to help," Four said firmly.  
  
"But we'd be putting them in danger..." Two said, biting his lip.  
  
"How many times were we put in danger when we were their age? I agree with Four," Abby said,  
  
crossing her arms.  
  
Nigel sighed. " You're right. Now, everyone okay with this plan?"  
  
"I don't want to do it, but I'll do it," Two said, still sounding insecure.  
  
"Allright. Chad siad it would be about ten more minutes to get here. You know, just to be   
  
safe," One said in his British accent.  
  
They un-grouped to wait the long ten minutes.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Tada! Hey, I thought they would get out of the basement by now, but i changed my mind.   
  
Oooh, I hope you like the ending. Anyway, Please R/R, even if you allready have! ^--^  
  
Thanks. Untill next chapter,  
  
Ness.611. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16. Wow, this story might be over soon! *gasp*  
  
-------------------------------  
  
It wasn't long before they heard the click of the door and light burst through the open door,  
  
a figure in the middle of it. Most shaded thier eyes or blinked to get used to the brightness.  
  
The figure walked down the steps, to reveal the young Chad.   
  
Numbuh one stood up to greet him.   
  
"Everyone know their groups?" One asked to the large group of current and former Kids Next  
  
Door members.  
  
274 nodded. "Let's get them out of here." He would be leading the first group.  
  
A small group stepped up from the crowd.  
  
"We ready," one of them said in broken english.  
  
"Allright, follow me."   
  
The group nodded and crept silently after him up the stairs.   
  
He peeked out the doorway, and signaled it was clear. They crept down the long hallway where  
  
they stopped again. Suddenly there was footsteps coming down the hallway perpendicular to them.  
  
"Get down!" He hissed and bent down into the shadows. His group followed suit.   
  
He peered at the people. They was two of them, dressed in black. They were talking and laughing,  
  
and soon passed. He gave a quick sigh of relief and looked at the many pairs of eyes staring at  
  
him.  
  
Again, he signaled for them to follow. They went down the hallway in the opposite direction   
  
the people in black had went.   
  
Soon they reached a large door. One of the members of the group stepped up to open it, but   
  
Chad stopped her. He pointed to a window that was slightly ajar.  
  
One at a time, he helped them out of it. Under the window was Jake, helping them get down. They  
  
had cover by large bushes. They would not be noticable if someone happened to look out the window.  
  
Once everyone was safe, Chad set off back to the basement.  
  
----------------  
  
Hours later, there wern't many people left. Aymie and Beth hung out at the back, talking.  
  
"So do you see your mirror image anywhere around here?" Bethie said with a smirk.  
  
"Well, no. I'm sure i saw him though."  
  
"Right... hey, i'll be right back." Bethie got up from her seat on the box and waded through   
  
the small crowd. Soon she found her mother.  
  
"Hi mo-" Kuki gave her a look that said 'hold on a minute, don't move!'  
  
So she watched curiously as her mother ran to the front of the crowd, where she couldn't see her,  
  
and waited.  
  
A minute later Kuki came back, smiling. "I can talk now."  
  
"I still can't get over all this, especially seeing you 10 years old,"Bethie said, shaking   
  
her head.  
  
"I know, Bethie dear... Listen, i think i should tell you something. Something important."  
  
Bethie tilted her head. "Well, okay."  
  
"Allright, honey, you see-" Kuki was cut off by a loud noise.  
  
The girls whirled around to see Chad in the doorway, panting.   
  
"They know what we're up to! Quick, everyone follow me!!"  
  
Kuki bit her lip. She had helped many teams through the window to safety.   
  
"Mom?" Bethie looked worried.   
  
"No time now, hun. We need run for it. Come on!"  
  
The group of about thirty bolted out of the basement into the dim lit hallway.   
  
As Kuki ran down the hallway, her mind was spinning. All this happening in just one day.  
  
'There, a glimpse of someone tall, down that hallway. I've got to follow him!'  
  
Bethie saw her mother stop and hesitate. "Mom, Come on!"  
  
"Bethie, Stay with the others. I need to go."   
  
-------------  
  
Nigel glanced to check up on the others bolting down the hallway, when he spotted Numbuh 3  
  
running the opposite way down the hallway chasing... a tall shady figure.   
  
"Chad! Take the others to safety! Numbuh Two, Five, come with me, Hurry!"  
  
They started running down the hallway.   
  
"Yo, what's goin on?" Five asked as they ran.  
  
"Numbuh three was chasing Father, we need to back her up."  
  
"She's crazy! She can't possibly deal with him alone!"  
  
"I know... Numbuh Two, keep up!"  
  
"Sorry," he panted, " I wasn't in great shape when i was ten."  
  
They turned down a dim lit hallway and ran past a few doors. Nigel didn't realize it until  
  
they had passed it, but one of the doors was slightly agar.  
  
"Hey! In here! He skidded to a halt and burst through the door.   
  
----------------  
  
Aymie was the last to climb through the window. Suddenly someone grabbed her foot.  
  
A strong kick in the face, and she fell through the window with a audiable "Thump".  
  
"Come on!" Someone said, grabbing her hand.  
  
She quickly got up and started running. He glanced back around to look at her, and she stumbled  
  
and fell over a rock when she saw his face.   
  
"What the?" She gaped at him.  
  
"Er, no time for this right now!" The blond boy said in his Austrailian accent, dragging her on.  
  
The men in black wern't too far behind, but the kids were faster.   
  
They ran through a hedge and right into a chain link fence.   
  
"Ow,Climb! Climb!"   
  
Tierd and confused, she obeyed. All the others were on the other side. She spotted Bethie and   
  
hopped down. They were in a grassy field that streached on quite a ways.  
  
Bethie ran over. "Aym! You okay?"  
  
"I'm allright..."  
  
Then Chad was leaping over the fence and shouting orders. " Everyone, run left into those trees!  
  
I'll distract these guys."  
  
The message soon got around in all diffrent languages and the rather large group ran for the cover  
  
of the thin but shady forest.  
  
Some went back to help Chad, but Aymie didn't see thier mother.   
  
Suddenly she was aware that the boy was still holding on to her hand.  
  
"Um, you can let go now," she siad quietly, still taking in the strange resemblence between him   
  
and her sister.  
  
"Oh, um... sorry," he said, quickly letting go.  
  
He just kept staring at her. Feeling a bit self concious, she broke eye contact and looked   
  
at Bethie.   
  
Her mouth was hanging open and her blue eyes were wide under half moon glasses that were slightly  
  
askew.  
  
He turned to see what she was looking at and soon his face had the same bewildered expression.  
  
"Wha- What's going on here?" he said quietly.  
  
"I have no clue." Aymie sat down, glancing between the two look-alike blonds.  
  
"I- well, um... We're sisters, twins," Bethie managed to stutter, sitting down beside Aymie.  
  
He gave a slight smile. " I thought so, i have a brother that looks just like you." He nodded to  
  
Aymie.  
  
"Do we know you?" Bethie asked, adjusting her glasses.  
  
" I don't think so, but we must be related. I- I'll be right back." He ran off into the crowd.  
  
"What in the world?" Aymie said, looking at her sister.  
  
"He looked just like Dad in that picture Mom showed us. But it can't be him, Dad's gone... right?"  
  
"I'm not sure of anything right now. Speaking of Mom, where is she?"  
  
"She ran off after that Shadowy guy. The other memebers of her team followed."  
  
There was a rustling in the leaves, and the blond and the boy Aymie had saw before appeared.  
  
"Holy- More Suprises Jake?" The dark haired one said.  
  
"Sit down. We really need to talk," Bethie said.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Wallabee had recieved an urgent message from Abby a few minutes ago. He had been helping  
  
a team to safety, when she appeared on his communicator watch.  
  
"We're going after the Delightful's Father now, catch up."   
  
Before he had time to respond, she disconnected.  
  
He was now running down hallways, trying to find where they were.  
  
He then spotted a door fully open and caught a glimpse of 5's bathrobe.  
  
He ran in.  
  
"Wally! Watch Out!" Kuki screamed.  
  
He managed to dodge a fireball shot at him by the Delightful Father.  
  
"What now, leaderboy?" He asked Nigel quietly.  
  
"Um..." Numbuh One said, fading off.  
  
"You mean you don't have one?"  
  
Numbuh Five ran up to them. "There might be a hose outside. Let's see if we can-DUCK!"  
  
The three of them ducked down as a ball of fire went over their heads.  
  
"As I was sayin, let's see if we can get him to burn a hole in the wall." She ran around the large  
  
room towards the back, two where hopefully was outside on the other side.  
  
"Kuki! Come 'ere!" She called.  
  
Numbuh Three ran over. Father turned around and shot a large ball of fire at them.  
  
Kuki jumped and Abby ducked at the last second. A loud explosion was heard, and dust and smoke  
  
filled the air.  
  
Kuki shot a raspberry at Father and ran through the newly created "door".  
  
Numbuh Four ran through it after her. "Help me find a hose!"  
  
___________________________  
  
Sorry for the wait. I havn't felt like writing lately. Thanks for reviewing! I ment to make   
  
this chapter longer, but I couldn't think of anything else. R/R please! You guys are so nice.  
  
Untill next chapter,  
  
Ness.611 


	17. Chapter 17

Chappy 17. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm trying to read other stories, and I like them all.  
  
So on with mine!  
  
----------------------  
  
The loud noise made the two sets of twins look over.  
  
"What was that?" Asked Aymie, standing up.  
  
"I don't know," her twin, Will, answered.  
  
He shot his brother a glance. Jake nodded.  
  
"Let's peek over that fence there," He suggested, brushing himself off.  
  
"Okay, lead on," Bethie replied.  
  
The four made thier way toward a stone wall overgrown with ivy.  
  
Carefully they poked thier heads over it. In the distance was the delightful's mansion.  
  
A large section of a wall was scattered on the grass outside and it was lightly smoking. A small figure  
  
hopped out, grinning.  
  
Will peered closer. "Wait, is that... Mom?"  
  
The girls and Jake looked. "Yeah," They said at once.  
  
A smaller figure soon appeared and shouted something to Kuki.  
  
"That must be Dad!" Bethie breathed.  
  
Will, who was beside her, nodded. "Yup."  
  
"Gawd, he looks just like ya Jake... We've seen him in pictures though," Bethie said.  
  
Jake chuckled. "Ya look just like him too."  
  
----------------------------  
  
The group of five ran around the large mansion looking for a hose, and turned up with nothing.  
  
While swiftly dodging fireballs from the Delightful Father, they had to think of a plan.  
  
"Got an idea, boss?" Numbuh 5 called to Nigel.  
  
"Um... I'm thinking!" He ducked as a large ball of fire came toward him.  
  
"Think Faster!" Numbuh 2 said, out of breath.  
  
They rounded a corner and found Father waiting for them.   
  
"Run back!!" One said, scattering.  
  
Suddenly he heard a loud yell behind him. He skidded to a halt and saw Numbuh 4 clutching his leg.  
  
"YOU FREAKIN WALKIN FIRE HAZARD!" Four yelled at Father.  
  
"No time to talk!" Abby said, scooping him up and running again. "You're lucky you're so small."  
  
He scowled and Numbuh 3 ran along side them, warning them to duck when the danger came.  
  
"Over that wall!" Nigel yelled, pointing to a stone wall covered in ivy a ways away.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Um, guys? They're heading this way... We might want to move," Will said to his brother and newly found   
  
sisters.  
  
"Er, right." Jake hopped down and looked back to watch the others. He was still a bit dazed about all this  
  
happening.  
  
A large blast shattered the wall, sending small rock fragments everywhere. Jake dived down and covered his  
  
head.  
  
When the dust cleared, he opened his eyes and shook off the small rocks. He looked back, and saw Will   
  
a few feet behind him. Bethie was leaning against a tree, away from the wall.  
  
He carefull tapped Will and pointed to the wall. Five small figures scrambled through, one limping,  
  
one rubbing her eyes, one breathing heavily. He recognised them as his Mother and Father and thier team.  
  
He was about to go greet them when Father walked through. Jake squinted, and saw that he was holding something.  
  
Bethie walked over to them, brushing her long skirt off. "Where's Aymie?"  
  
Jake bit his lip and pointed through the trees to where Father was. In his arms was Aymie.  
  
_________________________________  
  
So it's a short chapter. Sue me.( Okay, not really.) I thought i would get to the- one part. ^__^;;  
  
Not tellin you anythin.  
  
Again, Please R/R.  
  
Ness.611 


	18. Chapter 18

Allright! I'm back. Now, a bunch of people seem to be a bit confused. I shall try to clear some things up.  
  
Aymie- She looks like her mom. Wears a purple shirt and jeans. Numbuh: Uh.. we don't know. Lives: Japan  
  
Will- Aymie's twin. Wears a dark blue shirt and jeans.Likes model cars. Numbuh: 743 Lives: Australia  
  
Bethie(Beth)- Looks like her dad. Has halfmoon glasses and wears a blue shirt and a black skirt.   
  
Likes reading.Numbuh: Erm.. I'll get back to you. Lives: Japan  
  
Jake- Bethie's twin. Wears a blue hoodie and Dark blue jean shorts. Numbuh: 744 Lives: Australia.  
  
-----------  
  
Notes to my reviewers: ( based on recent posts)  
  
To Elf of Rivendell: Very funny.  
  
To gfg: WHAT?!?  
  
To Numbuh3 Wannabe: Send over what you have of that story!! And yes, #4 is cute.  
  
To Numbuh 12: Thanks for reviewing every chapter.  
  
To CatC10: Thanks, avid fan!   
  
Now... On to the long awaited Chapter! *Thinks to self: Where was I?*  
  
---------------  
  
Bethie's face went pale when she saw what Jake was pointing at.  
  
"I thought she was right behind us!"  
  
The boys didn't reply. Other KND members had started to gather around them, whispering. A bit of fear was in   
  
Their eyes.  
  
Will heard a girl say, "Do you think we'll get out of here? I've got a job and a life to live... "  
  
Some were being held back from running to punch Father.   
  
The sky was turning a dark grey, making the forest seem gloomy. A slight breeze made a few shiver.   
  
Father glanced around him and started to laugh.   
  
Bethie looked back over at her parent's team, and realized her mother wasn't there.  
  
Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder, and when Bethie turned around, she found her mother standing there.  
  
It felt weird, standing next to her mother when she was as tall as she was herself.   
  
Bethie looked back over at Aymie. She wasn't moving, but looked like she had only blacked out.  
  
Kuki looked over at her sons. Jake nodded, and Will simply stared when she caught their eye.  
  
"What do we do now?" Bethie whispered.   
  
"We need to get Aymie back, then get the age-changing device," she answered.  
  
Meanwhile a large group had gathered. They were gathering around Father, angry looks on their faces. Suddenly   
  
a large bucket of water was thrown at Father before he could throw a fiery ball at them. Both Aymie and Father   
  
were drenched.  
  
The kids looked triumphant, only to find Father lit up again.   
  
"RUN!!" Someone yelled, and everyone was running.  
  
"Watch out!" and "DUCK!" were called various times, to warn others of on coming fireballs.  
  
"Anyone happen to have a whole bunch of ice cream?" Her mother said, running along beside three of her children.  
  
"Ice cream? At a time like this?!" Jake stared at her.  
  
"When we were younger, we went against Father and defeated him with ice cream..." She smiled when she saw  
  
Bethie's look. " I'll tell you later."  
  
-------------------  
  
"Just put me down!"   
  
"And risk you being Barbeque? No way," Abby told the stubborn Wallabee while running.  
  
"I'm just slowing you down... Two for one special if Father sees you!"  
  
Nigel looked over at the quarreling two. "Would you rather I carry you?"  
  
Numbuh 4 narrowed his eyes and said nothing. ( A/N if ya can't remember, he got hit in the leg by a fireball)  
  
"Hey guys," Numbuh two panted behind them," Where's Numbuh Three?"  
  
"She went to talk ta someone," Five replied, shrugging."Hey Blondie, you happen to know that girl Father got?"  
  
"Erm... no," wally replied.  
  
"She looked a bit like Numbuh Three to me," Numbuh One said, running around a large tree.  
  
"Just listen to us... Blabbin away! You got a plan, leaderboy?" Numbuh 5 said, wheezing a bit.  
  
"Well-" Suddenly his watch beeped. 'Saved by the watch,' he thought. It was Chad.  
  
"Hey, we managed to capture the Delightful Chil- The Delightfuls."  
  
"That's good news... seeing as we're being chased by a flaming fireball."  
  
Chad slightly chuckled. "Well, they won't talk. My group is searching the mansion for the age-ray."  
  
"Good work. Happen to have a large bowl of ice cream to dump on the Delightful's Father?"  
  
"Nope, but we'll check the freezer. Stay in there. Over and out." With that Nigel's screen went blank.  
  
"At least we have 5 of the Delightfuls off our mind," Numbuh one said to his group.  
  
Suddenly they ran into a large dusty clearing. Other kids were standing around, looking extremely worried.  
  
"What's the hold up? We need to keep going!" Nigel said, glancing around.   
  
A kid heard him and replied simply," We can't. Large Cliff."  
  
"Well then let's go back!"   
  
But then Father was right behind them. They were trapped on the ledge.   
  
Abby was so surprised that she dropped Numbuh Four. ("Watch it!!")  
  
Father looked very angry. " I'll not have you ruin my perfect plan!"  
  
It had begun to rain. Father's flames were not bothered by it, when fueled by his rage.  
  
He suddenly walked forward. The kids in front of him were frozen with fear, but then someone pushed them aside,  
  
realizing his intention. The crowd reluctantly parted, to let the fiery one pass.  
  
He stopped when he reached the edge of the cliff.   
  
----------------------  
  
No. This can't be happening. Wallabee pushed his way through the crowd toward his daughter. It seemed almost  
  
like a movie, Father holding up Aymie and lightning flashing in the background. The sound of the river below   
  
grew louder as the rainwater made it swell.  
  
"Do as I say or I let go." Father glanced around at the frightened faces, illuminated by a flash of lightning.  
  
Aymie was now conscious, not moving or saying a word.  
  
Numbuh Four spotted the rest of his family across the semi-circle around Father. They had the same frightened  
  
look.  
  
Nigel pushed his way through the crowd, following his team-mates. The kids faces around him looked at him   
  
for answers. 'Do we do as he says?' they seemed to say.  
  
-----------------  
  
The next events happened as if they were in slow motion to Wallabee.   
  
Kuki suddenly running forward, Father's surprised face, Aymie's scream as she was let go. A flash of lightning.  
  
The sudden crack of the earth. The ground on which Father and Kuki stood crumbling away off the side of the cliff.  
  
A clash of thunder. Yells from the crowd, including is own anguished cry. They were gone.   
  
He silently thanked the rain for making his tears unnoticeable.  
  
_______________  
  
Wow. The big chappy i've been waiting to tell you!! Hope the characters were a bit more in character.   
  
R/R! Untill next chapter,  
  
Ness.611 


	19. Chapter 19

Chappy 19! I thought of this format last night, i thought it would be cool. I've used a few diffrent formats,  
  
such as the time one. Hope you likey!   
  
---------------------  
  
Well, i'm writing this while Jake is in the shower. It gets pretty annoying when he says " Writin in your   
  
diary again, Will?" It's not a diary, as I said before, it's a journal. Well, last entry, i wrote up to the   
  
part where Father was holding Aymie over the cliff. Here's the rest of the story.  
  
Jake, Bethie, Mom and I were standing in the front of the semi-circle around the Delightful's father. Dad was  
  
on the other side.  
  
Then, all the sudden, Mom turns around and says to us, kind of stuttering, " I love you," and then takes off   
  
toward The Delightful's Father. Like he had said, he would drop her, and he did. He was all suprised at first,  
  
but then suddenly when Mom got closer, the cliff sort of broke off. It was all quiet for a second, and then   
  
Beth started screaming, really loudly in my ear, too. We didn't want to look over, in case we were to fall off   
  
also. Suddenly those Five Delightfls came running up yelling "FATHER!" The ledge sloped down a ways farther off,   
  
and so everyone was running that way down to the river bank, trying to see if they could possibly have survived.  
  
I don't think they did,there's no way. It was like a hundred feet down, and there was a few sharp rocks too.  
  
What makes me really mad though, was that the D.'s Father was clinging onto a rock. Alive! That bastard survied.  
  
So his children were all histerical and called an ambulance. So now i guess he's in critical condition   
  
at the hospital. The police arrived too. They were a bit curious why tons of kids were standing around.  
  
So they got the story and The D.'s Father is going to jail when he gets out of the hospital.  
  
A few moments after that, i guess this guy named Chad found the age changing device, and suddenly all these  
  
kids in baggy pj's are adults again. Including Dad and his team and all the rest. So, now everything is okay,  
  
right?   
  
No. It's been four days since that happened. We're staying and Gran and Pop's house here in the same city.  
  
Dad's been gone every day looking for their bodies along the river. Gran and Pop are trying to be as nice  
  
as possible to Beth, since they havn't seen her in allmost 10 years. She's now locked herself in the spare  
  
bedroom. I guess it's been really hard on her, since she's been with mom and Aymie for all this time.   
  
Dad tries not to show any emotion. Being Mr. Tough guy again. I don't know what to think about all this.  
  
I mean, i'm sad and all, but i never really knew them. I'm still kinda mad at Dad for never telling us and   
  
lying that mom was dead. Well, now she really is.   
  
It was a bit scary, seeing someone with the same face as you with that look of terror. God knows if i could  
  
scream like that.   
  
Oh, Jake's out of the shower. I better go.   
  
-Will  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Dear Diary,   
  
It's me Bethie again. I'm just so shocked. I don't really want to write what happened, it brings back to many   
  
memories. It keeps playing over and over in my head. So here I am now, in my long lost grandparent's house. I  
  
locked myself in the spare bedroom. I just want to be alone. I just can't believe it. "Gran and Pop" as they   
  
are called, seem friendly, and I probably would like them if i wasn't so upset now. I snatched some paper and   
  
a pen from the kitchen the other night, and i'll stick this in my main diary back at home later.  
  
Well, i guess you want to know why i'm getting the paper all wet from crying. Mom and Aymie died. Fell off a   
  
cliff. That's really all i want to say.   
  
Someone, i think Jake, just knocked at the door. I just yelled back at them in Japanese. It's kinda fun, yelling  
  
at them and them not knowing what you are saying. But i don't feel like laughing now. I'm writing this in   
  
Japanese also, even though the diary at home is in English. Mom made us practice it every chance we got.   
  
I shouldn't have mentioned that. It made me go into a fit of sobs. I found and old teddy bear in the closet,   
  
and crawled in there. I guess small spaces make me feel a bit better.  
  
I guess I'll tell you something about after "the event."   
  
After they fell, Jake and Will ran over to Dad. I'm not sure, but i think he was crying. It was raining.  
  
I just kind of stood there, shocked. My friend and team mate Reimi ran over and i just started sobbing on  
  
her shoulder. I bet i looked pretty pitiful, all wet like that.   
  
Someone's knocking at the door agian. It's Pop, saying it's lunchtime. I guess i'm a bit hungry. I'll tell you  
  
more later.  
  
-----------------  
  
Me again. We had lunch, and Beth came out of the guestroom, finally. She didn't say much, but i don't think I  
  
can blame her. I had to fetch something from the guestroom, and I noticed some paper on the bed. On furthur  
  
inspection, I found it was in Japanese. Who should come walking in the door but Bethie. "You can't read Japanese,  
  
can you?" she said. I responded no, and that it was cool that she did, and she half smiled. Then she said, " I'm   
  
going to put it in my diary when i get home... I was just writing down my thoughts."  
  
This made me a bit happy. "Diary huh?" She kinda blushed and nodded. "No, I think it's cool, i have a journal  
  
I write in," when I said that, she seemed to brighten up a bit. "Really?" She came over and sat on the bed.  
  
We talked for a while, and it seems like she's more like me than she is like Jake, even though they look a lot   
  
alike. She told me a bit about Aymie and Mom, and it seemed to make her feel better when talking about the good  
  
times they had. Then she started crying again. I'm not very good at talking to girls as it is, and i didn't know  
  
what to do then. She took off her glasses and tried to clean them, muttering, "Why am I the twin cursed with glasses?"  
  
This made me laugh. She looked over at me with a death glare, but i quickly told her that It wasn't just her, Jake  
  
had to wear contacts. I have good vision however. She stopped crying and tried to smile.   
  
Then Jake had to walk in. "What are you doin?" he asked dumbly. Beth all the sudden she became all sad and angry   
  
and made us both go away. Girls, I will never understand them.  
  
----------------  
  
Dairy,  
  
I just had a talk with Will. He was in the guestroom looking at this. I was a bit angry, but I then realized he  
  
probably couldn't read Japanese. Good thing. We talked a bit, and he seems like a pretty nice guy, kinda like me.  
  
He has a journal that he keeps and likes to read. Aymie was allways sporty and athletic and never liked to be   
  
kept indoors. It made me happy to know that I'm not the only one cursed with bad eyesight, It turns out Jake   
  
has to wear contacts. Look alike AND see alike. Weird. I felt so stupid, crying there in front of a person I barely  
  
know.  
  
I wish Mom was here so she could comfort me, but then again that's what i'm crying about, HER.  
  
I guess you're wondering what happened after I stopped crying into Reimi's shoulder. Well, Dad walked over, and  
  
gave me a huge hug. I kind of just stood there, cause i hardly know the man, but It made me feel a bit better.  
  
Then the trouble seemed to start. Dad's old team-mate Nigel, or something like that walked over. He was all,  
  
"Another relative?" and Dad's all stuttering, " Yeah, she's my second cousin's daughter, um, she and Jake are  
  
twins." I guess i got him in trouble when I yelled "What? Dad!" Then Nigel raised an eyebrow and was all calmly,  
  
"Dad? I thought you said she was your second cousin's daughter, not yours."   
  
Then Dad's other team-mates Abby and Hoagie walked up, having heard it all. "I knew dey were related!" Abby   
  
said in that cool voice of hers. Then Will and Jake walked up. Now things were getting a bit confusing for the  
  
team-members. Nigel saw Will and realized he looked like Aymie. Adults arn't stupid. They can put two and two  
  
togeather.   
  
"He's Kuki's son, right? And that girl was Kuki's daughter?" Dad just nodded.   
  
Hoagie shivered and wanted to go inside, out of the rain. It turns out his house isn't far away and we warmed up  
  
with a some hot cocoa. Then Dad had to explain a bunch of things. Turns out his team-mates and lifelong friends  
  
didn't even know Mom and Dad were married. They were a bit understanding but still a bit confused. Most of all,  
  
we were all sad that Mom and Aymie died and angry that... (I won't say it here) person lived.   
  
I... I need to go punch something.  
  
____________________________  
  
Tell me what you think of the diary/journal format! Again, please R/R.  
  
Till next chapter,  
  
Ness.611 


	20. Chapter 20

Hi again! Well, I think this'll be the last chapter. Yes, the last. Then the story will be   
  
over... *sniff* I really appreciated all who reviewed. Writing this story was fun, and thanks  
  
to all of you who asked me to continue. I might write another story, but it probably won't be   
  
as good or popular as this one. Well, *sighs* on with the last chappy.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Bethie watched as her Father came though the door. Her brothers were watching their favorite  
  
show, Sheep in the Big City. They seemed delighted that it showed in the U.S. also.   
  
Wallabee walked in, and his mother walked over, drying a plate with a towel.  
  
"Honey, it's been five days, and you haven't found anything. Let the police handle it. You   
  
need a break, and your children need you!"  
  
He said nothing and stared at his feet. A few moments later, he replied, "I guess you're right."  
  
Satisfied, his mother walked back into the kitchen.   
  
He looked back over at his children. Bethie was staring at the tv, but not seeming to be  
  
watching it. Her face was stiff and set in a frown.   
  
He walked over and sat down beside her. "You want to talk?"  
  
She sniffed and looked up at him. "About what?"  
  
"Anything, I guess." He smiled gently at her.  
  
She looked away in thought, and started talking softly. " I remember a park,  
  
where we would feed the ducks, and have a small picnic. One time, it was spring, all the flowers were   
  
starting to bloom. We talked, and laughed. We went over to the playground... and I was still pretty small.  
  
I think it was a vacation here to America. We went over to the playground, and Mom pushed us on the swings."  
  
She paused, a small tear fell. She brushed it away and took a sharp breath, trying not to cry.  
  
"Sorry. Aymie was daring and climbed up on the monkey bars. Mom was looking at something else,   
  
and not watching us. She would kinda stare off into space sometimes. I think she was thinking of  
  
you."  
  
She smiled, and her father gave her a quick supportive squeeze. "Go on, please."  
  
"Okay. Well, Aymie was about to grab the first bar, when she lost her balance and fell. She just  
  
laid there, not moving. I started screaming, and Mom looked over and kinda shrieked. She ran  
  
over and picked her up, rocking her in her arms. She was saying 'I lost them, I'm not going to lose  
  
you too, not again' over and over again. I always wondered why she was saying 'them' and not 'him', meaning  
  
you."  
  
Wallabee smiled. " I think you know now."  
  
She nodded. "Well, Aymie was okay, she just got knocked unconscious. She was okay, really. I guess that's  
  
it."  
  
She looked over and noticed the Tv was turned off and her brothers were listening.   
  
"She really said that?" Jake asked.  
  
Bethie nodded. Their father got up and went to the kitchen. "Hey Mom, do you still have those   
  
photo albums I asked you to keep for me?"  
  
"Sure do, hun. Let me go get em."  
  
Wallabee walked back into the family room a few minutes later, carrying some dusty looking books.  
  
He sat down on the couch and the kids crowded around him.   
  
He opened it and blew some dust of the page. "Ah yes... our wedding."  
  
They spent the next few hours looking at old memories and listening to stories. Bethie started to  
  
sob a few times, but quickly stopped, embarrassed about crying around these strangers.  
  
-----------------------  
  
(A/N: The authoress is currently having writers block.   
  
What a certain someone would say: Quit reading Matrix Fanfics and get on with the story!  
  
Authoress: Alright, I will. But I still got 4 more chapters to go! Then i'll continue, k?  
  
Certain person: *mumbles*)  
  
----------------------  
  
They were all in the kitchen, eating warm cookies fresh from the oven.   
  
Jake and Will were munching down happily, Wallabee was sipping cold milk, and Bethie was staring  
  
off into space.   
  
"Something wrong?" Wallabee said, setting down his glass.  
  
Bethie blinked and shook her head and continued to survey the kitchen. It was plain and simple, with  
  
yellow and white squares on the floor. A cookie jar that looked like a cow, a toaster, some muffins  
  
in a clear plastic box. Her eyes wandered from the counter to the stove. Gran liked cooking, and  
  
at the moment her current project was pasta.  
  
She was jolted from her thoughts when the doorbell suddenly wrang. "I'll get it!" She heard herself say.  
  
Everyone looked at her as she sat there for a second, and then she ran off toward the door.   
  
Everyone listened. The groan of the heavy wooden door being opened. A loud yell. The slam of the door.  
  
Everyone got up and peered around the corner down the long hallway. No one was there.  
  
"Stay here," Wally commanded, and walked slowly down the hallway.   
  
Jake, Will, and their grandparents watched. He reached the door, and opened it. He stood there, staring.  
  
"Dad?" Will called. He continued to stand motionless.  
  
"Dad? What is it?" Jake tried to call him. Suddenly his father ran through the open doorway.  
  
Into Kuki's arms.  
  
--------------------  
  
(A/N: Take a moment to let this sink in, shall we?)  
  
Now it was the people in the hallway's turn to stand there, dumbfounded.  
  
On the porch, it was pure rapture.  
  
Next to the adults, were two children. Bethie was sobbing from happiness into Aymie's shoulder.  
  
"Aymie, pinch me. I'm dreaming, right?" A rather painful pinch assured her this was no dream.   
  
Minutes later, Wallabee stopped hugging his wife, and stepped back.   
  
"But-how? I mean... God, you're beautiful." He recalled he hadn't seen her as an adult for allmost 10 years.  
  
Kuki wiped her eyes from tears and smiled. "You don't look so bad yourself. It's a long story- Oof!"  
  
She was glomped by her blond daughter and soon all four of her children. Wallabee's parents stood  
  
in the doorway, watching.  
  
"I guess you'd like to know what's going on," Kuki said, bending down to look at her children in   
  
the face and glancing up at the other adults.  
  
"Yeah, I think the whole world would like to know why you're back from the dead," Wallabee said sarcastically.  
  
"Um, why don't we go inside?" Wally's dad asked, ushering them inside. They sat in the living room on  
  
the white seat-covered couches.  
  
Kuki sat by her husband with Aymie next to her.   
  
"Well, I guess you all saw what happened..." She said, fading off.  
  
"But, how did you survive? Heck, there ain't a scratch on ya!" Jake asked from the couch beside them.  
  
Kuki smiled and pulled out a round metal object.  
  
Everyone's eyes opened wide. "The- the teleporter?" Wally stammered.  
  
She nodded. "I'll start from the beginning."  
  
--------------------  
  
Kuki stood there, looking at Father and her daughter in his hand. The sky was getting darker by the second.  
  
Something inside her just click, and she suddenly knew what to do. She turned around to face her three wet  
  
children, and stammered, " I love you."   
  
She ran forward. When she reached the Delightful's Father, the ground gave a horrifying snap, and she saw Aymie fall.   
  
A moment later the two were falling as well. The faces of the crowd dissapeared, and she quickly turned around  
  
and tried falling faster to catch up with Aymie. The roaring river was just a few seconds away.  
  
She suddenly reached in her pocket and pulled out the teleporter and grabbed her daughter. Rain pelted her face.   
  
In a flash, the sights and sounds were gone, and the two landed with a thump on the treehouse roof.   
  
They both lay there for a minute, letting the rain hit thier faces get washed by the cold rain.  
  
"You- You allright, Aymie?"  
  
Still shocked and scared, she nodded. "What happened?"  
  
"I forgot i had the teleporter with me. Something made my hand reach into my pocket..."  
  
Aymie sat up and looked around. "Is this your old treehouse?"  
  
Kuki nodded. "It's occupied by another team now, but we built it."   
  
Aymie shivered. "Let's go inside, I'm freezing."  
  
They stood up and started heading for the latch door on the roof. Aymie gave a pained gasp.  
  
"Aymie! What's wrong?" She found her daughter suddenly shrinking, or wait, was she herself growing?  
  
Kuki's clothes became very small. "I think they found the age-changing devise..." she mumbled.  
  
Kuki helped her daughter to the door and down the ladder. They went into the common room   
  
(the one with plushy couches) and she set Aymie down on a couch.  
  
"Now, What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
A quick investigation found burns on her back and legs.  
  
"Goodness, stay there, I'll get some bandages." Kuki walked off to the med lab, mumbling.  
  
When she came back, Aymie started to talk. "When he blasted through the wall, that stupid fireball  
  
hit me too. I don't know why I wasn't burned any more though..."  
  
"I know," her mother said, dressing the wound, "It's okay, it's over now. Some children tried  
  
to extinquish father by throwing water on him. I guess that helped you from getting burned further."  
  
Aymie was quiet for a moment. "So what are we going to do now?"  
  
Kuki sighed. "Stay here untill you can walk again."  
  
"But mom-"  
  
"No buts."  
  
"Go put on some clothes that fit you, before those ones rip," Aymie said, smirking.  
  
Her mother frowned, went a bit red in the cheeks, and set off to find something.   
  
She came back later with clothes that were only a tiny bit small. " I guess one of the  
  
operatives is a big guy..."  
  
They ate some tortilla chips with nacho cheese for dinner in silence.  
  
----------------------  
  
Everyone in the room stared at Kuki and Aymie.  
  
"So you were at the treehouse this whole time? Why didn't you call us?" the old Numbuh 4 asked.  
  
Kuki sighed. "It wasn't that simple. You see, the next day was when the trouble began..."  
  
----------------------  
  
Kuki woke up to 5 faces staring at hers.  
  
"What are you doing in our treehouse?" the one in the middle said.  
  
"Well, Um-" She was cut off by a rather chubby kid.  
  
"And why are you wearing my clothes?!"  
  
By this time Aymie was awake. "What's going on here?"  
  
The five kids jumped when they saw her.  
  
"A Ghost!" one girl yelled in a spanish accent.  
  
All five started to sream or yell, and ran off.  
  
Kuki sat up and stared after them. "I think they over-reacted, didn't you?"  
  
Aymie nodded, stretched, and winced.  
  
But they weren't alone for long. The five came back, this time armed with thier  
  
2 X 4 technology weapons.  
  
"Stay where you are!" one said, obviously the leader.   
  
Kuki and Aymie held up their hands. "If you'll just let us explain-"  
  
"No way!" the girl with the spanish accent said.  
  
"Aymie- RUN!" Kuki hissed through her teeth.  
  
They bolted down the hallway away from the five.   
  
Kuki began to wish she was still in her small, fit, 10 year old body. She began to lag  
  
behind Aymie, and suddenly fell over, her legs roped.  
  
"Don't move, you adult!" The large chubby one said, grinning at Kuki's capture.  
  
Aymie snuck up behind them, and tapped the leader on the shoulder.   
  
She turned around, saw Aymie, and her face went pale.   
  
"Hold everything. I'm not a ghost, I'm still alive here!"  
  
"You-you can't be! We saw you go off that cliff!"  
  
Aymie's burns began to sting. She winced and doubled over.  
  
"Wait guys," said a dark-haired boy, "I don't think ghosts can feel pain, can they?"  
  
The leader lowered her wepon and raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so. She looks real enough   
  
to me..." She poked Aymie. "She feels solid enough."  
  
"We better take her to the Med Lab..." The chubby one said slowly.  
  
"I- I'm Aymie, Numbuh 684," she said, biting her lip.  
  
"Numbuh Negative 190," The leader said. "But enough introductions. "Tie up that adult, and  
  
put her in the detention wing."  
  
"Wait-" Aymie started, but the red-head leader held up a hand. "I'll take you to the med lab."  
  
Kuki looked at her daughter being helped down the hall. The four remaining took the rope   
  
binding her feet and dragged her off.  
  
--------------------  
  
"So THAT'S why you didn't call!" Jake said.  
  
His mother smiled. "You could say I was a little tied up."  
  
"But what did you do?" Bethie asked.  
  
"I'm getting to that! Now..."  
  
-----------------------  
  
Kuki looked up as someone entered the room. The lights were flipped on, and adjusting her eyes  
  
to the bright light, she saw 5 figures enter the metallic-looking room.   
  
"Whadda want now?" she mumbled from her place in the chair, all tied up.  
  
The red-head leader stepped forward. "We need to ask you some questions."  
  
"Well I'm not going anywhere, now am I?" she retorted.  
  
"So you're not. First question: How did you get in here? We have tight security around here."  
  
Kuki glanced over to the small table where the teleporter, her keys and other objects from her  
  
pockets were placed. "The teleporter. It's programmed to go transport you to a spot on the roof."  
  
Numbuh Negative 190 walked over and looked at it. "Who gave this to you?"  
  
"My husband and good friend, when I was ten years old," She replied, scowling.  
  
The leader just raised her eyebrow.   
  
Kuki continued. "I was a member of the Kids Next Door and this was our treehouse. We built it  
  
and re-built it together."  
  
-190 picked up the teleporter, looked at it, and set it down. She closed her eyes, and turned   
  
to face Kuki, only to open them again. "What was your former codename?"  
  
"Numbuh 3." Kuki watched the red-head's every move.  
  
-190 went over and formed a huddle with her team-mates. A few minutes later the ungrouped.  
  
A boy with dark brown hair stepped forward. "We understand you are a former and honored KND   
  
member, but you are an adult no less and have trespassed."  
  
"We were falling off a cliff and I used the transporter so we wouldn't break our necks!" Kuki sputtered.  
  
"Uh-uh... HUDDLE!" he yelled.  
  
---------------------  
  
Kuki paused to look at all the concerned looks around her.  
  
"They released me and Aymie three days later. They came in everyday to question me. I answered  
  
the wierdest questions..."  
  
"Well what about Aymie? What happened to her?"  
  
Kuki glanced over to Aymie. She nodded.  
  
"I recovered in the sick bay. They questioned me too, but not as much."  
  
"Well if they released you three days later... wouldn't that mean yesterday?" Wally looked  
  
at his wife.  
  
"Well," she said, a bit blushing, "I forgot where your parents lived, and didn't think you would  
  
be there. We had to go shopping too." She pointed her t-shirt and jeans.  
  
"Shopping? Women..." Jake mumbled.  
  
Bethie lightly smacked the back of his head.("What?!")  
  
Kuki smiled. "But we finally found you!" She leaned over and gave Wally a bear hug.  
  
-------------------  
  
It was later that night and the former Numbuhs 3 and 4 were sitting on the couch, watching  
  
a calm fire in the stone fireplace.   
  
Her head was resting on his shoulder, and he was softly stroking her hair.  
  
She began to hum a tune, and Wallabee looked down at her. "What are you hummin?"  
  
She smiled and sat up. "I sang it every night after you left... I missed you and the boys   
  
so much."  
  
He kissed her forehead. "It's okay, we're together again. Could you sing it to me?"  
  
She smiled. "One last time."  
  
She began to hum the tune, and then sing.  
  
"Godspeed, little man...Sweet dreams, little man.   
  
All my love will fly to you each night  
  
on angels wings  
  
Godspeed...  
  
Sweet dreams."  
  
____________________________________  
  
The end! Now you know what the title is for.Sorry for the bad spelling.  
  
And no, I don't own the lyrics.Please review this longest and final chapter,   
  
and the whole story if you wish.  
  
It was fun!  
  
Ness.611 


End file.
